Politics and Bows and Arrows
by HungerGamesLoverMM
Summary: Madge and Gale have been selected to be tributes in the 74th annual Hunger Games. What will Katniss do while watching their games live? Which one will live, which one will die? Told from Katniss, Gale, and Madge's POV's.
1. The Reaping

**Politics and Bows and Arrows**

The Reaping

**Katniss**

Effie Trinket crosses back to the podium, smoothes the slip of paper, and reads out the name in a clear voice. And it's not me.

It's Madge Undersee.

**Madge**

I was standing in a clump of merchant kids. I wonder if the shock on their faces mirrored my own. I took small careful steps up to the stage. You could hear a pin-drop in the now silent square. An image of my father's face was being projected on the massive screen across from the justice building. Anger, Grief, Confusion, read all over his face. 5 slips; I only had five slips! Some girls my age had over 20!

I make it to the stage and Effie Trinket congratulates me. Why is she congratulating me? Winning the reaping is a death sentence. Not a celebratory event. Her bright pink wig and scary paper white teeth infuriate me. Why should she get to be safe and dry in her bed when all of us are starving and just getting by?

My family is better off than most of the families in District Twelve. Being the mayor's daughter I never pictured going to the Capitol, and to think I was messing with that Seam kid Gale just this morning. How ironic that I'm the girl whose ended up going. I wonder if he's glad about this. Maybe he'll get a little revenge.

I find his face in the crowd. All that is projected on it is pity. I feel bad about my nasty thoughts. Who is sadistic enough to want someone from their fellow district in the Hunger Games?

Next I find my mother's face. Her grief is all over her face. It is raw and apparent and she makes no attempt at hiding it. Her face, the whole situation, my realization about Gale, and Effie Trinket's scary grin, make me burst into tears, right on the stage in front of the whole country.

**Gale**

When Madge's name is called, pity washes through me. But then relief; Katniss has been spared: At least for one more year. I watch as Madge bravely walks up the steps to the stage. The look on her face is absolutely terrified. Who wouldn't be? Well I guess she was right. She is going to the Capitol. I wonder now if she actually was being serious this morning.

Effie Trinket introduces Madge and asks if there are any volunteers. There obviously isn't as volunteers are all but extinct in District 12.

Wanting to keep the ball rolling, Effie quickly transitions into picking the boy tribute.

She walks over to the large glass ball. Slips her hand in the top and picks out a name. My stomach does odd little flips in anticipation of what she is going to say. It seems like it takes her a lifetime to walk back over to the dark wooden podium. I pray it's not me. Please don't be me! I have to support Vick, and Posy, and Rory. Then in a voice as clear as day she reads the paper, "Rory Hawthorne".

I think I am going to throw up. Rory walks up to the stage and stands beside Madge who is now bawling. His face is ashen white, and it looks as if he is going to faint. I call out his name. He looks towards me, but his eyes are glassy as if he is in a completely different world.

I duck under the rope sectioning off the 18 year olds, and dash up the wooden steps. I find myself volunteering as a tribute in this year's annual Hunger Games. This is all my stomach can handle at the moment, and I throw up: Right on Effie Trinket's impractical, high-heeled shoes.


	2. The Goodbyes

**Politics and Bows and Arrows**

The Goodbyes

**Katniss**

Yes! It's not me! But then my bliss gives way to pity. Poor Madge is all I can think. We weren't really friends. But, I did know her somewhat. Poor quiet Madge. With her white dress and gold pin. How is a girl with a white dress and a gold pin supposed to win something that involves so much gore? Pity is all I can feel for her. She'll be dead in a few days tops...

Effie Trinket moves on quickly to picking the boy tribute. Please don't be Gale! Please don't be Gale! I think and when Rory's name is chosen I feel as if the ground has given way under me. I know what is going to happen next. I watch as Gale runs up to the stage as if his life depended on it.

He is as fiercely protective of his siblings as I am of Prim. I sink to my knees and call out his name. He doesn't hear me though. He looks green. And then he leans over and vomits all over Effie Trinkets impossibly high heeled shoes.

I laugh. Effie's face is utterly mortified. She whips her shoe off and hops around on the balls of her feet muttering to herself. Almost half the audience is in hysterics at her little show, except for Gale who looks as if he might throw-up all over again.

The mayor's face is distraught. Not only is his youngest daughter competing in the Hunger Games, but District 12 is the laughingstock of all of Panem right now. Wanting to gain control of the situation he asks the two tributes to shake hands, and then he leads a now furious Effie off the stage who is fretting about how you can't get stains out of suede.

Madge and Gale shake hands, and then they are led away by Peacekeepers to say their goodbyes in the Justice Building. Since I am Gale's best friend I am slotted to go say my final goodbyes to him after he sees his family...

**Madge**

After I shake hands with Gale we are herded like goats by the peacekeepers into the Justice Building to say our final goodbyes to our families. I have stopped crying, but my eyes are still red and puffy, and my nose keeps a constant dribble. This next hour will probably be unbearable for my parents so I plan to be strong and not show how outwardly scared I am.

My mother and father come in. My mother is bawling and my father looks as if he is going to fly into a fit of rage. I look at my parents and as I am about to open my mouth and tell them it'll be okay, I burst into another round of sobs. So much for being strong...

**Gale**

The Justice building is as plush a place I have ever been, with thick carpets, golden tapestries, and dark velvet pillows. I pace around the room as sitting still is not an option. My mother quietly peeks in the room carrying Posy on her hip, Vick and Rory trailing behind. Her face is defeated and her shoulders are hunched forward.

I have never seen this look on her face. Not even after my dad died. There was a face of determination then. Now she just looks sad. Vick and Rory understand and come and hug me, but Posy doesn't understand. We don't speak instead my family joins in a group hug. They are squeezing me, and I am hugging back.

I hug so hard I am surprised they are able to breathe. Then as the Peacekeepers come in to tell us our ten minutes are up my mother plants a kiss on my cheek and I give my siblings one more squeeze. The peacekeepers yank us apart and shut the heavy iron door. Separating me from my family for good. And then I am alone.


	3. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

**Katniss**

I take a deep breath, open the heavy iron door, and step into the room where I am to say my final goodbyes. Final Goodbyes. How was I supposed to say goodbye to Gale who other than Prim is the only person I am sure I love. I love Gale like family. There has never been anything romantic between us, but maybe there would be eventually...

But, Gale and I no longer have a future. He will be dead in a few weeks, and then I will be alone. I cannot let those awful thoughts consume me. I must be strong for Gale. I am not the one going into a bloody arena where I have to fight for my life. He is. Any comfort I can provide has got to be worth it.

Gale looks up when I enter. He has just said goodbye to his family, and his eyes are distant.

"Hey Gale" I say, hoping to snap him back to reality. He doesn't speak. Instead he jumps up from the couch he was sitting on and in two giant leaps is across the room to where I stand. He embraces me.

It is unlike any embraces we have shared before. Those were purely friendly and we broke apart quickly afterwards. This time we stood in the middle of the room and just hugged, with no need of talking. He is the first to break apart. I look up to his face. It is calm, but his eyes are sad and worried.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them" I say trying to wipe that unhappy look off his face. Then in answer instead of saying thank-you he plants a kiss on my lips. Then the peacekeepers are breaking us apart and dragging me out the door.

"Katniss, I ..." Gale shouts just as the door is closing. He wasn't able to finish, and now he never will be able to.

**Gale**

I kissed her. I just had to do it at least once. I have loved her ever since the day I met her. I wonder if she loves me back. Well the look on her face was shocked but not angry. Maybe she enjoyed the kiss. I hope she did because that was my first and last time kissing Katniss Everdeen.

The last person to come and see me is Prim. She takes my clammy hands in her own and looks me right in the eye.

Then she speaks, "Gale you have to win. Katniss needs you. She won't be able to go on without you." Her face is so determined, her light blue eyes cold as ice. She means what she's saying. She cares about Katniss.

"Then I must win" I say returning her determined look.

"Really try hard." She replies, gives me a hug around the waist and then flies out of the room like a little bird.

Katniss loves me. That is all the inspiration I need to win this thing and get back to her safe and sound. Maybe we do have a future together after all...

**Madge**

The goodbyes are painful and I am happy when they are over. I cannot get over that I may never see these people again. I try and let them go, but they are stitched so deeply into my heart that it seems impossible.

I almost start bawling all over again. As I plunge deeper and deeper into depression. Effie trinket's annoying voice tinkling in my ear is the only thing that keeps me on the edge of reality. We are ushered onto the Tribute Train and forced to stand on the back platform as the cameras get their final looks at this year's Tributes from District 12.


	4. The Train

**The Train**

**Gale**

As soon as District Twelve is a speck on the horizon, we disperse throughout the train and a capitol attendant leads me to my quarters. Everyone on the train has their own bedroom, private bathroom, and a sitting room with a massive television that hangs on the wall.

I lay down on the embroidered bedspread. It's a bit to feminine for my taste, but as soft as kitten's fur. I take a hot shower in the high tech bathroom that must have a button for everything. There are various buttons for soaps, temperature controls, and even automatic hair dryers.

I dress in a simple shirt and pants from one of my dresser drawers and flip on the TV. At my house we keep a dingy old TV in the front room. We only use it to watch mandatory viewings and the Games. All other channels are just Capitol Propaganda that I have seen a hundred times before in my life.

This TV is different though. It takes a few moments to get booted up, and then a menu appears. On the screen you find a number and then a name. It takes me a few minutes to realize that these are no ordinary names. These are names of past victors.

**Madge**

I walk down the shaking corridor to my room. It is absolutely beautiful with a huge bed commanding lots of space. I lie down on the soft sheets and think about the events of the day. How am I supposed to survive these next couple of weeks? Well actually I'm not. This fact brings me up short, I'm actually not supposed to.

I cannot win. I have absolutely no training. Other tributes from the wealthier districts will come able to wield spears or have the strength to kill someone with a deadly blow to the head. I worry even about Gale. I have seen him shoot. Always a kill shot, never a miss.

What am I; A smallish girl with a gold pin. I have to try though, for my mother, for my father and for my friends back home. But most importantly I must win for Maysilee.

**Katniss**

After the goodbyes we are free to go home. I meet up with Prim and my mother and we walk in silence back to our house. The greens Gale and I foraged today are being cooked in a stew, a stew Gale will never be able to eat.

I wonder what he is doing right now. He is probably enjoying some delicious delicacy on the Tribute Train. My heart beats fast and in my throat as I wonder how I will make it through these weeks to come with half of my heart missing.

I always loved Gale, but like a brother not a lover. Today when he kissed me though my thoughts seemed to shift. Maybe I did love Gale like that. I guess everyone assumed we would one day get married, and they were probably right.

However, that reality has just been severed, because Gale is not coming back. He is going to die a bloody death while I watch it live. I am not going to set myself up for the worst heart ache of my life and hope that he will come back safe and alive. The odds are 24 to 1, which frankly are not at all in our favour…

**Gale**

I watch through the first, second, and third games on the high tech TV, trying to learn anything important. How did this person win in hand-to-hand combat, or how did that person build a fantastic shelter. I try and absorb anything that might help me. I'm watching an intense fight scene when Effie's annoying Capitol accent is summoning me to dinner over the PA system

I make my way down to the Dining Car. Everything in it is extremely shiny. The walls are covered in mirrors, and the silverware is polished so that you can see your reflection staring back at you. Madge is already seated when I arrive.

She looks up as I take the seat across from her and gives me a meek smile. This must be hard for her and her family. First her Aunt Maysilee and now her, my heart goes out for them. I don't know why though. She is probably trying to figure out how to kill me right now. That is a painful thought so I push Madge from my mind and concentrate on the meal before us.

It comes in courses. First a salad with spinach, tiny orange pieces, and a raspberry dressing, next there is a thick stew with lots of beef and hearty vegetables. The main course is turkey, with gravy and mash potatoes, and for dessert an apple pie with ice-cream.

Everything is delicious and I am stuffing myself. I have never had so much food that I didn't have to physically exert myself to get. It seems as if the number of courses will never end, because every time I think this is the last dish, silent servers bring us more and more on silver platters.

After the dessert dishes have been cleared away, Effie leads us into one of the many living rooms to watch the recap of the reapings. Haymitch has finally joined us, and is probably as sober as I have ever seen him. Maybe he sobers up every year for the games. Or maybe he actually thinks that this is the year for a District Twelve winner.

Whatever the reason, there is no point in trying to figure out Haymitch's ways, because that is even more impossible than winning the games.


	5. The Recap

**The Recap**

**Madge**

I settle into the suede sectional couch in between Effie and Haymitch and try to learn my competition, otherwise known as the boys and girls who will be trying to kill me in a few weeks time.

The Careers from districts one, two, and four are all extremely intimidating not only because of their physical advantages, but because of the arrogant way they stare into the cameras as if there is no fear that they will not becoming home alive.

The boy from District 2 who lunges forward to volunteer as if it was some great prize to win the reaping is especially terrifying with his huge muscles and towering frame. Tributes from the other districts appear to be only the typical district kid. Underfed and terrified. Just the way President Snow likes it.

When we finally get to District Twelve I am overwhelmed by my competitors. I want to shout at President Snow and say "Look at all these innocent children who you have ripped from their families and are forcing to fight to the death while you sit and laugh at your sadistic little game!"

As the cameras focus in on my father reading the treaty of treason it is the last straw because I know what is coming. Why would I want to watch the worst moment of my life repeated again? I get up and start for the door, when Effie asks where I am going I choke out "Away from all you Capitol people?"

Then the tears really start. I barely make it back to my suite before I start sobbing. I fling myself onto the bed hoping for sleep to overcome me. Unfortunately, it doesn't and I am up all hours of the night with only the company of my own agonizing thoughts.

**Gale**

"What's her issue?" Haymitch says. He is slightly tipsy but still coherent.

"Ungrateful child" Effie says as she turns up her nose. "The Capitol has been nothing but nice to her and this is how she treats us!"

I could hear Madge crying from down the hall. As Haymitch starts to stand I ask "Do you want me to go and get her to come back?"

"No. Let her be!" Effie hisses. "She'll come back when she is ready!"

I am stunned by Effie's harsh words. Sure she might be eccentric or overly happy, but I didn't see her as mean. I guess I better rethink the way I look at Miss Effie Trinket.

I sit back down on the couch and watch as Madge's name is called. She walks up to the stage and when no one volunteers she starts to cry. Next my brother name is called. I feel sweat break out across my palms as he makes his way to the front of the stage to the front and shakes Effie's hand. Then you see me. I look crazed as I push him behind me and volunteer as a tribute.

The cameras sweep through the crowd. I see Katniss on her knees with her head in her hands. I know that she knew that I was going to volunteer. I miss her so much. I wish she was here with me know. Of course I don't that would mean she would be dead in a few days, but... I just miss her.

The cameras swoop back to the stage where Effie is congratulating me on my spirit for the games. My complexion is gray-green and I don't look well. Then as Effie is prattling on about nothing I lean over and throw up on her shoes.

Haymitch laughs out loud, and even I snicker when I see her face magnified on the screen. She looks absolutely disgusted. I mean, I would be to if some kid threw up on my shoes. I look over at Effie whose mouth is in set in a hard line. When she sees me staring at her she says "You know, I did have to throw those shoes out!" As if it was the biggest deal in the world.

Haymitch interjects, probably too drunk to notice the first time, "Aren't you wearing the same pair right now?"

"Why Yes! They were my favourite shoes so I just bought another pair!" She says matter-of-factly. It disgusts me how the Capitol views their possessions. In District Twelve, you have one pair of shoes, that's it. Maybe two if you were lucky. The Capitol treats their possessions as if they are expendable. As if it doesn't matter what happens to them.

Some person in District eight, painstakingly sewed together the fabric to make that shoe, and they treat them like garbage. In the Districts you treated even your most simple possession like gold. A pot, a cup, a pair of socks were all important to us, we didn't waste anything.

Madge and I shake hands, the anthem plays, and the program is over. I am dismissed to my chambers and as I walk down the hall I can hear Madge sniffling softly. I am caught in between checking on her and just going to bed.

I decide to knock, and if she doesn't answer then I'll let it be. I approach her door and knock softly.

"Go away Effie!" she shouts with tears catching in her throat.

"It not Effie" I say.

"Oh, come in Gale." I twist the door knob and walk into her room. It is pitch dark and the curtains are drawn. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just checking on you, you seemed upset."

"That was nice. But completely unnecessary since I am going to be trying to kill you in a few days..."


	6. The Fight Between Effie and Madge

**The Fight Between Effie and Madge**

**Madge**

I hear a knock on the door and thinking that it is Effie I tell her to go away. I am so not in the mood to handle her right now. However I am taken aback when it is Gale who answers. Why would he be coming to see me? I am his competition after all. I tell him to come in, and sit up in bed as he turns the door knob and walks into my dark room.

When I ask what he is doing here he says that he just wanted to check on me. That was nice. I of course being the rude person I totally rejected him. I feel bad at first. But what I said is true. I don't want to develop feelings for him. What happens if we meet in the arena and it is his life versus my own? Killing him would be a lot harder if I actually liked him.

After I speak he looks as if I slapped him across the face.

"What?" He says as if this is some big surprise. As if we are going to the Capitol to eat fancy meals and be dressed in elegant costumes. He couldn't be farther from reality. We are going to the Capitol and we are not coming back. At least not alive...

**Gale**

I was pretty much rejected by Madge. All I did is try to be nice. Guess I learned my lesson there. Don't be nice to Tributes. All that will get you is a knife in the back later. I snicker to myself. Not because it was funny, but because this fact makes me so nervous that I might cry. I walk back to my bedroom, change into pyjamas, and fall into bed, a dreamless sleep awaiting me.

When I wake up, light is shining through the clear, glass windows into my room. I hear Effie's voice on the PA system reminding me that I have a big day today! Ha. Maybe for her this day is exciting. She gets to see me all dressed up in shiny, new Capitol clothing.

However, for me this day is going to be torture. Not only do I hate, absolutely hate, trying on clothes, but they are also going to change me. This morning I am Gale, but by this afternoon I will be the boy tribute from District Twelve. The Capitol residents don't care who I am. All they care about is whether or not I will survive so that they can win their bets or pools or whatever.

I lift myself out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I usually would make my bed at home, but here the Capitol people can do it. It is the least they can do. After all I am going to die for their entertainment in a few weeks time. I brush my teeth, comb through my naturally, straight, black hair and walk towards my armoire filled with clothes.

I dress in the clothes I wore last night and walk towards the dining car. I pass Effie who is knocking on Madge's door telling her to come to breakfast.

I hear Madge screaming back at her "You can't make me. Who are you? A Capitol woman! Ha. You wouldn't last one day back in the District Twelve."

Effie shoots back "No. I am not just any Capitol woman. I am your escort and I demand you come out right now young lady! Also, I wouldn't have to survive in District Twelve because I have the privilege to live in the Capitol" Effie stomps her foot and puts her hands on her waist.

"Ugh. Just go away Effie. Go terrorize Gale or Haymitch or something." Madge says her voice full of venom. I try to walk silently past Effie, but it is too late. I know she sees me.

"Hello Gale" Effie crows as she looks towards me. "Headed to breakfast young man" Her eyes twinkle at me when she speaks.

"Um yah" I press my back up against the wall, attempting to put as much space in between us as possible.

"Did you hear that Madge? Gale is being the very example of a Tribute and is heading towards the dining car for breakfast!" I don't know where Effie is going with this, but I can tell that it is not going to be good. Effie obviously doesn't favour Madge's company.

"Do you know what happens to naughty tributes?" Her tone resembles the same tone my mother uses when scolding by younger brothers and sister.

"What Effie. I am dying to know!" She says sarcastically. Effie has a tight hold on my wrist willing me to stay here. I could probably shake her off, but I want to know what she is going to say next.

"Their male counterpart gets all the sponsors!" A triumphant smile spreads across her lips when she hears a scuffling going on inside Madge's cell. Sure enough Madge opens her bedroom door a few minutes later, still in her pyjamas, with her teeth and hair unbrushed.

"There we go Madge! Getting up early is all in the spirit of the games!" Effie lets go of her grip on my wrist and walks ahead motioning for us to follow.

"Shut up Effie" Madge says falling behind her.

Effie whips around her mouth open it shock. "Ooh" She mumbles to herself. She knows she is defeated and there is really nothing left to say.

We walk in silence. Madge shoots me a dirty look as if this whole issue was my fault. I give her a meek smile, hoping she will take this as an apology and that she won't remember this in the arena. She rolls her eyes and looks away. Hopefully we do not meet in the arena, because my death will definitely be a painful one at her hands.

Haymitch is already seated when we get there.

"What Effie, use to much blush or something? It looks like you shoved your face into the stuff." He is compressing a smile.

"Ha ha Haymitch very funny" Haymitch is shaking with silent laughter now. "No actually, your sorry excuse for a female tribute decided to challenge my authority this morning and refused to come out of her room"

Haymitch's face goes blank all traces of humour leaving. "You what" She shouts at Madge. I have seen Haymitch in his drunken rages. But this is nothing compared to know. He is so angry I think the vein in his face might pop. Madge must see this to, because all I can see is the tail of her housecoat flittering around the corner as she streaks down the hall back toward her suite.


	7. The Breakfast Of Unanswered Questions

**The Breakfast Of Unanswered Questions**

**Madge**

I had to get out of there. I thought Haymitch was going to slap me. He probably should of. Maybe that would knock some sense into me. I haven't been myself lately. Back talking to adults, running away from my problems, is not the usual me. I am normally respectful, polite, and I tackle my problems head on.

Look what the Capitol has turned me into. My worst fear, their version of Madge. I am no longer the quite, polite girl from the District. Now I am rude, surly, and disrespectful. Maybe I will win the games after all. Because I am no longer the girl I used to be...

**Gale**

I know what Madge's strategy will be in the games; running. She is so quick that I doubt even Katniss could catch her. Katniss, her name sends a little stab of pain through my chest. I have to win for her. It is in this mind frame that I sit down to breakfast.

Effie and Haymitch eat with me because Madge is again MIA. I decide that I am going to need all the help I can get from Haymitch. I begin to question him. I bombard him with questions until he holds up his hand to block my mouth.

"Look I am not answering any of your questions unless Madge is here" He said as he poured a clear liquid into his orange juice. Some kind of liquor I could tell from the smell.

"Why?" I ask. This seems a little strange since Haymitch seems to truly hate Madge.

"Because I hate repeating myself" This wasn't the reason. I could tell. Haymitch was definitely surly, and rude, but he could chatter almost as long as Effie. Although her conversations were usually pointless and centered on things like shoes or wigs. When Haymitch isn't drunk, you can learn all sorts of things about him.

"Please, Haymitch! You need to teach me all you know. I need to get back for... for my family" I said. My real reason is for Katniss, but somehow bringing her up with Haymitch embarrasses me. I don't know why it did. It, it just does.

"Let's be serious Hawthorne" There was a nasty edge to his voice "You just want to get back for your girlfriend."

There. He got me. If I say yes, then I look desperate. Haymitch knows who Katniss is. In fact I see him daily at the Hob. I am usually trading and he is usually buying liquor. If I say no, well then I really have nothing to go back for and he will chose Madge to be his favourite. I choose not to say anything. However this didn't really work the way I had planned.

"Ha. I knew it. Well boy, if you want me to help you, you better get Blondie to stop acting like a toddler and face her problems. Otherwise I won't help you." He gets up from the table bringing his "Orange Juice" with him. "One thing I can tell you though, do anything and everything the stylists tell you to do."

"But..." I begin but he cuts me off.

"Just do it and try not to be a pain."

"Okay Haymitch, whatever you say!" I wave my hand at him dismissively. He gives me a look as if I was the pain of his existence, but doesn't push the issue any farther. A few minutes after he leaves, a flustered Effie comes into the Dining Car.

"Gale, we are almost in the Capitol! You better make yourself presentable for the cameras. Not that you have much to do though. You are pretty dashing this morning!" She is applying lipstick with one hand, and pulling out curlers from her pink hair.

"Effie..." I whine, embarrassed from the statement.

"What! You are! Haven't you realized that the best looking tributes always pull the most sponsors! I was just telling you the facts" She looks at me now. "However Madge should comb her hair or something, she was a mess this morning. I stifle a snicker with a cough. Typical Effie; she remembers what Madge's hair looked like, but not that she was being insulted.

"Alright I am on my way" I get up from the table and walk back to my chamber. I can hear Madge humming in her room. It's off key and nowhere near as beautiful as Katniss singing, but at least she's doing something. Maybe she won't pick any more fights with Effie.

I remember Haymitch's advice and I think I should pass it on to Madge. I knock on her door and she answers while brushing her teeth.

"Oh hi" I say. She doesn't respond because her mouth is full of tooth paste. "I just wanted to pass on some advice that Haymitch told me." She rolls her eyes but I continue anyways. "He said to do what the stylists told us. Oh, and Effie told me that you needed to brush your hair!" She slams the door in my face. I'm standing in her doorway like an idiot when Effie whizzes by.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to get ready?" Her tone is curious, but I can tell by her face that she doesn't really care what I have to say.

"Uh... Nothing, I'm on my way to my room" I don't want to get Madge in trouble so I don't wait for a response. Instead I zip into my room and lock the door behind me. Anything Effie has to say won't be lifesaving anyways.


	8. Appearance

**Appearance**

**Madge**

Maybe slamming the door in Gale's face was a little overkill, but if I am going to play this new character, then I might as well play it thoroughly. Effie and Haymitch, not really knowing me, believe that I am this tough, obnoxious, person who doesn't care what anybody thinks about her, although really, on the inside, I am scared out of my wits.

Of course I am scared for my own death, but more than that I fear for the person I might transform into. I don't want to go savage in the arena, and turn into this killing machine. I still want to be me sort of...

I finish brushing my teeth and get to work on the mess that is my hair. The golden curls are all tangled, and running a brush through them is doing no good at all. I decide to give up. I throw it up into a knot on the top of my head. Oh well, it's not like being beautiful will help me win the games. But, actually it will.

Being gorgeous won't actually help me win, but however I can't help but notice that the best looking tributes always pull the most sponsors. I sigh as I pull my hair out of the knot, there must be some kind of gadget to untangle it. Then I find it. On the counter, there is a little pad labelled Hair Dryer and Untangler.

I press my finger tips and a jolt of electricity flows through my arm up to my head. There is a zapping sound, but no pain as my hair untangles itself. I look in the mirror at myself; my hair is now hanging in a silky, golden curtain around my shoulders. Next, I examine my face. I never wear make-up on regular days. What's the point? I only ever wear it to big dinners, or weddings, or other fancy events.

My make-up drawer at home is poorly stocked anyways. A tube of lip gloss, and some mascara is pretty much it, but here in my bathroom, there is every type of blush, every shade of lip gloss, and every brand of mascara you could imagine. I didn't even know where to begin.

Just keeping it simple would probably be the best way to go. I apply some mascara to my barely there blonde lashes, and swipe a peachy gloss across my lips. There, I look presentable now. Effie's voice is rattling over the PA system now, ordering us to the back of the train.

We were almost in the Capitol now and it was time for our grand entrance. Gale is already in the back car when I get there. He looks good, in jeans and a button down shirt, really good. I must look equally as good in the blue cotton dress I threw on, because when Effie appears she gives me a once over and then an approving nod.

"We're almost there!" Effie trills, "You can see the buildings now!"

"Wow!" Gale and I exclaim at the same time the city comes into view. Everything is so bright and colourful. The buildings are coloured in varying shades of pink, blue, yellow, and even colours I couldn't name. Wait. Back up a step. I can't be acting impressed if I want to keep up this act. My best bet is to act bored.

I watch as Gale waves and smiles at all the Capitol residents on the street. I yawn and try to act bored even though I am shivering with excitement at finally seeing THE capitol. Why am I so excited? The Capitol was definitely not good to the district people. They are the ones to blame when my people die of starvation, and for the existence of the Hunger Games, but their city really is gorgeous.

The train pulls into the station located directly beneath the Training Facility that will be my home for the next few weeks. We are ushered onto the beautiful glass elevator and in a matter of seconds we are on the twelfth floor. Here is the place we will meet our prep team.


	9. The Stylists

**The Stylists**

**Gale**

From the moment we reach the Twelfth floor, we are swept up in a flurry of activity. My prep team has got to be the weirdest looking trio of people I have ever seen in my entire life. All dyed, tattooed, and stencilled. Both the two women and the man wear make-up, and the one girl Faye, has at least ten different piercings on her face.

While they work on me, they jabber on and on about who said what, and who's dating who, and what the latest and greatest fashion fad is. Apparently Violet dyed her whole body a purple colour because it was all the rage right now. When Gia informs her that dye jobs were so last month I think Violet might cry. I would too if I dyed my whole body purple.

After soaking in a tub of vial smelling liquid, having my hair lathered in different creams and jells, and for the first time and hopefully the last time in my life I was given a manicure. I don't know why the word man starts of manicure, because I definitely did not find it very manly at all.

When I am finally deemed ready by my prep team, they call Portia my stylist. It takes her about ten minutes to arrive, and when the prep team hears her heels clacking against the floor, they squeal and race over to the door to answer it for her.

Portia is the typical Capitol stylist. Her hair is styled into an array of black spikes on top of her head. She wears far too much make-up, and her clothes are much too tight. Her heels are ridiculously high, even higher than Effie's. I am surprised she can even walk in them without twisting an ankle. Portia is a pretty woman, but I think she could be beautiful even if she embraced her natural beauty instead of just covering it up.

"Hello Mr. ..." Says Portia as she looks down at her clip-board, "Gale Hawthorne" She smiles a flash of unnaturally white and straight teeth.

"Um hi" I wave awkwardly at her, but she doesn't notice because she is looking at her clipboard again.

"Well, let's go have some lunch and then we'll get you into your costume for the opening. How does that sound?"

"Fine" I sound unenthusiastic because I am. I don't want to put on make-up and get dressed in a costume. Having a manicure was enough for one day. I have it good though. I can't imagine what they're doing with Madge.

**Madge**

I grit my teeth as every hair is plucked from my body. I clench my fist as they massage nasty smelling creams and jell into my hair, and I smoulder silently as they cut and shave my nails into perfect ovals. When my body is finally hairless, my hair is smooth and silky, and my nails have been flawlessly shaped, the prep team calls Cinna.

"You are going to love Cinna" Says Venia, one of the women on my prep team "He is just fantastic, and so talented!"

I didn't recognize the name Cinna. In the ever changing pool of victors, stylists were a constant. So tattooed, and painted to the brink that they were scary to look at. I inquire about Cinna to Flavius, the male member of my prep team with orange corkscrew curls.

"I don't recognize the name Cinna" I ask politely.

"He's new. That's why." Says Flavius, "He requested District Twelve"

Why would he request District Twelve? Usually stylists fight over who doesn't get District Twelve, being the most poor and unimportant district in all of Panem. We've only had 2 victors in 73 years. Why would a stylist want us? Stylists want the glory of remaking a victor, not a soon to be corpse. This man is intriguing definitely, but probably just the same as any other stylist. I couldn't have been more wrong.

After three raps on the door, Octavia the third and final member of my prep team answers.

"Hello Cinna" She trills in her squeaky voice.

"Good afternoon Octavia. Let's see what you've done" I still can't see him, because he is hidden by the door, but when I do, I am shocked by his appearance.

I was expected to see someone older who was desperately trying to be young. Someone who was trying to attract attention to themselves with outrageous tattoos or clothing, Cinna was different though.

He had close cropped hair that looked to be its natural colour of brown. He wore a simple shirt and pants, and the only alteration he made to his face was a thin line of eyeliner around his eyes. Although I hate the Capital and all their outrageous trends, I couldn't deny how attractive it looked.

"Hello Madge. You are gorgeous" He says smiling genuinely.

"Thank-you Cinna" I blush before replying.

"Well let's go meet Portia and Gale for lunch, and we'll chat about your costume. Okay?"

"Yah, sure" My stomach growled in reply because I was starving.

"This way" Cinna motions for me to follow him, and leads me into a room with a table set with the most delicious meal I have ever seen in my life.

**Gale**

Madge, and who assume to be her stylist Cinna, are already seated at the table when we arrive. Cinna stands up when Portia arrives and gives her a kiss on either cheek. Typical capital greeting, I think? Madge doesn't even look up when I arrive. She stares out the window instead. Okay, she didn't have to love me or even like me, but she could at least be cordial. If she won't be then I will.

"Hello, Madge" She looks over, stares at me, and then turns back to the window. I try again. "How was your morning" No answer. "Do you like your stylist?" She looks over at me.

"Yes were actually the best of friends considering he's dressing me up to be murdered" She says sarcastically.

All right, whatever. Let her be miserable. I was going to make the best of this experience. I load my plate up with the breaded chicken, rice, and salad. I've shovelled through half of my plate when Cinna speaks.

"Alright children" He says directing his gaze at Madge and I "Let's talk about your opening outfits"

"You are going to love them! Cinna and I worked so hard on them" Portia says almost bouncing up and down on her seat with excitement.

"Okay, so as you know you will have to be dressed in something that reflects your districts principal industry. Since you two are from district twelve, you will be dressed in something coal related. "

Great, coal miner's outfits, or headlights? They've all been done before.

"But, Cinna and I feel that coal is so boring and overdone, so we decided to take a look at it from a different angle. "

Where we're they going with this exactly? I look over at Madge who is actually listening intently.

"We decided to look not only at the coal, but the methods used to mine it" Says Cinna smiling.

"Well, simple. Our men and women are lowered down in an elevator several hundred feet. Next using handheld tool they hack away at the coal seam" I say as if I knew all about what I was talking about.

"Yes, correct Gale" Portia says as if I was a small child who wasn't getting whatever the message was through their thick little head, "But how do you make those tunnels?"

"You blow them up. With dynamite" Madge says before I can.

"Exactly Madge, you two are going to represent how your people build these tunnels."

"Wait" Fear creeps into my head, "With dynamite? How are you going to do that?"

"Don't worry" Portia smiles and looks over at Cinna, "We have it all worked out"

Portia and Cinna look confident, but they aren't the ones who might get blown up later today.

**Madge**

Two hours of make-up and hair later, and Gale and I are finally ready for the opening ceremonies. We are dressed in simple black unitards, the only varying difference being that he got to wear black combat boots, and I had to wear black leather boots that lace up the back all the way to my knees. Did I mention they had 6 inch heels on them? Thank goodness we don't have to walk the course, because I would never have been able to make it.

Covering our unitards though, is what's special about the whole ensemble. Small black packs are attached all over the outfit. A button on the inside of my wrist will set of the explosives within the pack. How they work, I am not exactly sure. Hopefully I don't get blown up though, because that would be really disappointing for everybody.

Effie, Cinna, Haymitch, and Portia escort us down to our chariots. I can hear the crowd outside and my pulse quickened. I didn't like crowds. I didn't really like people that much either, other than the ones who were close to me. Gale and I are the last to arrive, I would like to say we are fashionably late, but considering we still have 20 minutes before the parade begins, the rest of them are just keeners.

The other tributes huddle in tight circles, not bothering to talk or even look at each other. This room has so much tension building within its walls that I am surprised it doesn't explode like the dynamite on our costumes. The music begins and Effie hops up and down clapping her hands. She must be excited about this year's District Twelve Tributes. We are after all, unless we get blown up, the first pair she's mentored ever to make a splash at the opening ceremonies.

Gale climbs into the chariot ahead of me, and when he sees my struggle to get in after him, he offers me his hand.

"Thanks, it's because of these stupid boots" I say pointing at the studded heel.

"No Thank-you" Gale says smiling. Why would he be thanking me? I am far from nice to him.

"Why?" I question unsure of his answer.

"For saying thank-you"


	10. Admirers

**Admirers**

**Katniss**

It's been almost two days since Gale left, taking my hunting partner with him. Hunting just wasn't the same without him. There was nothing remotely enjoyable about the task and now it was twice as hard. Gale and I came upon an agreement a few years ago, that if either of us was reaped the other would provide food for their family. So now, I am the breadwinner for not only three, but seven people.

I climb into a tree as usual, bow positioned to shoot, and then I wait. A couple hours pass, and I have shot 3 rabbits, a few squirrels, and an unlucky beaver unfortunately swam into one of Gale's artfully set snares. I stuff them into my game bag and head into town.

It's about four o'clock, but the square is still bustling with activity. Today the opening ceremonies will be broadcast live from the Capitol. I will get to see Gale on TV, dressed up in a costume, looking nothing like his usual self who is rustic and natural. I shiver at the thought of what sort of costume they'll get him in as I walk into the bakery.

"Hello Katniss, how are you young lady?" Mr. Mellark said from behind the counter where they displayed their most delicious baked goods.

"Hello, Mr Mellark" I say smiling "I have some squirrels to trade with you"

"Well let me see" He says motioning towards my game bag.

I reach in and grab the already skinned body of two of my squirrels. I'll save the third one for my own families dinner.

"Fantastic shot" He says staring at the puncture wound "Always straight through the eye"

"How many loaves of bread are they worth" I ask in bargaining mode.

I need all the extra help I can get, so I hope he's feeling generous today.

"I'd say 5. How does that sound" He says feeling the weight of them.

"Thank-you so much" I reply with as much gratefulness as I can muster. It was an okay trade, I was hoping for six loaves (Three for each family) but I won't push my luck. The baker and I were on good terms with each other, and I didn't want to change that any time soon.

"Peeta" He calls his sons name "Could you please get Miss Everdeen 5 loaves of bread from the back please"

"Yah dad, one sec" I can hear trays clattering, and paper crinkling as he shoves the bread into bags. Peeta appears a few minutes later. "Hi Katniss" He says looking down at his feet.

"Um hi Peeta" I whisper shyly before rushing out the door. I want to kick myself. What an idiot I must look like. I don't know what it is about Peeta, but I never feel quite like myself around him. Maybe it's because of the unpaid debt of him providing me with the bread that saved my life. Or perhaps it was the fact that I knew he liked me.

Whatever the feeling was caused by... I didn't like it.

8 o'clock rolls around, and my stomach feels queasy. The opening ceremonies begin with a flourish of music and Prim reaches for my hand as the District One tributes come bursting out of the gates, looking gorgeous and strong of course. Typical careers...

Two through ten pass by uneventfully. Some tributes look arrogant, like the careers, however most just look like small and terrified children. The District 11 chariot pulls up, and I want to cry when I see the girl tribute. She's small, and even thinner than Prim. She has her head held high, but you can see the terror that lies beneath the mask that the Capitol plastered to her face.

Rue. Her name was Rue, named after a tiny yellow flower similar to Primroses. Good luck Rue and may the odds be ever in your favour.

District Twelve is last to go of course. I can't believe how nervous I am considering I'm not even there. I can only imagine how Madge is faring. I knew she was shy, almost as shy as I was. So we usually partnered for sports activities, and ate lunch together in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, just silence.

I close my eyes as their horses make their appearance on the streets lined with Capitol people. The applause is deafening. In fact it is the loudest cheering I have ever heard in my life. I look up and I can see why. It looks as if Gale and Madge are firecrackers.

Sparks fly off them in all directions. Some fly into the air and burst into a beautiful array of fireworks. I cheer in spite of myself. Prim and I get up and dance around the living room together. This was fantastic. Cameras swept the crowd and every single person looked enthralled in the spectacular performance going on beneath them. I could see some residents even looking at the programs to find the names of this year's Tributes from District Twelve.

It feels as if twenty pounds has been lifted off my shoulders. Gale has a chance to get some sponsors at least. However it feels like I have been hit with a tonne of bricks when I focus in and see that Gale and Madge are holding hands.

**Madge**

Capitol residents are still screaming as we round the corner and pull up in front of President Snow's Mansion. While he gives his speech that I have listened to 15 times before this, I can't help the smug smile that reaches my lips. Well, I could I guess, but it felt too good to have it there.

"Look" I whisper to Gale and motion to the screen.

The cameras are supposed to be filming the tributes equally, but I can't help but notice that Gale and I are demanding most of the air time. I wink at the camera when it sweeps back to us, and some of the residents laugh. Gale shakes silently beside me.

"I thought you were shy" He says under his breath.

"Well, I'm not myself anymore" I shoot a mysterious smile his way.

He turns his head to look at me, his eyes filled with wonder. I liked it that way. I enjoyed playing the girl that no one could figure out. It was funny to watch as people tried to contemplate your next move. It was enjoyable to watch them fidget under your mysterious glares. I try something else next. I lean into Gale putting my head down on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He looks over at me, but doesn't move away.

"I am so tired I think I might fall asleep" I mumble into his shoulder.

I liked the way his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Was she serious? I could almost hear the internal questions he was asking himself.

**Gale**

What was Madge doing? Ten minutes ago she was acting like she hated me, and now she's resting her head on my shoulder! When Haymitch told us to hold hands on the chariot ride, she was the one who protested against the idea with her life. Now she's practically sitting on my lap! I couldn't figure this girl out! She was nowhere near as simple to understand as Katniss. Katniss! She must be livid. I did kiss her before I left after all.

I move away from Madge, she doesn't let that deter her though. Instead she settles with grabbing my hand and resting it on the velvet seat of the chariot. She winks at me. What does that mean? Is it real? Does she like me? Or is this all just a big show for the Capitol? I cannot figure her out. Earlier I thought Haymitch was difficult to understand, however that imaginary crown of mystery has been passed from his drunken head to Madge's blonde one.


	11. Strategy

**Strategy**

**Katniss**

I tossed and turned all night, as I contemplated Gale's behaviour on the chariot ride. Was he actually holding Madge's hand? Was it all just part of the show, or was he actually holding her hand because he wanted to? These thoughts occupied my brain, making sleep impossible, so at five a.m. I slip out of the bed I share with Prim, and into my hunting boots. I just needed a few hours before school to collect myself, and to get my feelings in check. I could not let this break me. I was tough, I was fearless, I was Katniss Everdeen.

**Madge**

I receive compliment after compliment as I make my way back to the Twelfth Floor. I take off my now extinguished cape, and set it on the dresser, before slipping out of the black unitard that I leave crumpled in a heap on the floor. I pull a cotton dress over my head before going to the bathroom to wash off my make-up.

I examine myself in the mirror. I look gorgeous. I look ravishing. I look like The Girl Who Was On Fire. I smile at myself in the mirror. Oh right... that's because I am. I was no longer Madge, the shy, quiet, daughter of District Twelve's mayor, I am The Girl On Fire, and unlike Madge, she could quite possibly win this thing. I decided to leave my make-up just to remind myself who I was now.

**Gale**

The opening ceremonies were definitely a success. I can't remember an opening outfit that even compared to the ones Portia and Cinna created for us. I fold it carefully before jumping in the shower. Although I liked the outfits, I hated the make-up with a passion. I change into the clothes I wore last night, and head to dinner.

The whole crew is already seated when I arrive, Madge still in her full hair and make-up.

"Gale" Effie crows excitedly, "We thought you'd never show"

"Uh, sorry I just wanted a shower before dinner" I say awkwardly as I sit down.

"Well dig in!" Haymitch says as he stuffs his face with the pasta dish that was placed in front of him. "I have some very exciting new!" He says around a mouthful of food.

"What Haymitch?" Cinna asks politely.

"Well, all the Capitol can talk about is how close you two seemed on the chariot, holding hands and such..."

"And..." Effie prompts.

"And, well the question on everybody's mind is whether you two are a couple or not."

"NO!" We exclaim at the same time as we shake our heads from side to side.

"Definitely not" I finish.

"Well, it's all they can talk about, and several people have come and asked me" Haymitch takes a swig of wine from his crystal glass. A glass that looks much too delicate in his grubby hands.

"What did you tell them?" Madge questions with a look of pure horror on her face.

"I told them that you guys were in fact a couple."

"You did what!" Madge and I say in unison once again, okay this was getting annoying now. Who did Haymitch think he was? Sure he was our mentor, but this was personal.

"Why did you do that?" I glower at him.

"Think about it." He says as if he was talking to young children, "You two are all the Capitol can talk about, The Star-Crossed lovers of District Twelve. They remember you, they know your names, and they are intrigued by you two."

"So what do you want us to do? Fake a romance?" Madge looks at Haymitch as if he's crazy, and maybe he is, but this might not be a bad idea. It was just like catching animals. You put a little bit of bait in a trap, and you've got them. Only in this situation the bait was the showmance, and the Capitol people ate up that kind of stuff up. Now, all we had to do was get them hooked.

"It's not actually a bad idea..." I say.

"How are we supposed to pretend to be in love?" She replies "We barely like each other, and how do you think it is going to end up in the end? What happens if we end up killing each other... wouldn't that kind of wreck the illusion?"

"No, because you two will be in an alliance and the odds are that you won't end up having to kill each other." Haymitch says in full strategic mode now, "This is going to work! This is exactly what the Capitol wants; they are growing tired of the repetitive gore, so maybe a little romance will lighten the mood! I can't even imagine the amount of sponsor you two will get if this works out!"

A weight that has been there since the day of the reaping has been lifted off my chest. We have a plan. We have a strategy. Our idea is bulletproof. Or at least I hope it will be... 


	12. The Rules

**Thank You to everyone who has reviewed! I love them all sooo much and they make me want to write more. There will be some more Katniss/Peeta in the future, so just wait for that... Also, I made Madge so annoying, because in every other story she is quiet and shy, but she isn't a saint, she is just a regular teenager. But anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**The Rules**

**Madge**

After the dinner dishes are cleared away, Haymitch calls a meeting with us in the living room. I am still not happy about this plan, but I had to admit it was a good idea. I sit down in a chair across from where Haymitch and Gale are sitting. I scowl for effect.

"Alright, let's get started" Haymitch says as he clasps his hands together, "For this plan to work we have to work as a team."

Gale and I look at each other, and I see a spark in his eyes.

"What do you want us to do, Haymitch?" Gale asks brows furrowed together in concentration.

"Well, so that we can work together as a team more efficiently, we have to have some ground rules worked out..."

Oh great! Now we had rules in a game without any rules! This could only cause more trouble. Haymitch, who is oblivious to the dirty looks I was giving him, continues on.

"Rule number one, you two must always be together." He quiets our complaints by holding up one stubby finger, "Always, and that one is not up for negotiation."

I sigh as I settle into the couch cushions; this was going to be a long night. I look over at Gale, and he is wearing an expression that mirrors my own. I burst out laughing.

"What?" Haymitch and Gale look over at me as if I was a mad woman. Maybe I am...

"Never mind," I say as I try and get a hold on my hysterical laughter.

"Anyways..." and Haymitch continues on for what seems to be the rest of the night, even though it is only just after eleven when we are dismissed back to our rooms. I crawl into bed, sleep evading me just as it has every night since my arrival.

**Gale**

Today was training day, and I was armed with a good night's sleep and a belly full of food. I was prepared, however I couldn't say the same about Madge. She showed up this morning with purple bags under her eyes, and barely ate her breakfast of pancakes and syrup, which I found to be delicious. She had put her hair in a ponytail, but one long strand hung out the bottom reaching to the middle of her back. I was tempted to tell her, but it was just too funny to look at so I didn't.

We are the last ones to arrive once again, and shortly after our arrival a tall, athletic looking woman walks into the centre of our loose semi-circle formation.

"Hello children my name is Atala and welcome to the Training Centre."

I disliked the way she used the word children, when the Capitol robbed us of any sort of childhood by making us compete in their games.

"Today you may use any of the equipment in the Gym, and experts in their field will be positioned around the room for your benefit."And with that we were unleashed into the gym. The careers practically sprint over to the deadliest looking weapons and handle them with ease. One career, who I believe to be the girl from District One, picks up a mace and swings it effortless, I watch as a different career throws a spear straight through the heart of a dummy from over fifteen feet away.

Madge's voice breaks me from my half terrified, half awed trance, "So Gale, where should we go first?" She attempts to grab my hand in hers, but I jerk it away from her.

"What are you doing?" She asks as if I am the pain of her existence, "We are supposed to be a couple remember"

"Yes, I remember" I mimic her exasperated tone, "But I can't very well throw a spear while holding your hand now can I?"

"Ugh... Shut up Hawthorne" She crossers her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes.

"Uh, uh, uh" I wave my finger at her, "You shouldn't talk to me like that, considering we're a couple and all!" I taunt, a grin spreading from ear to ear when she doesn't respond back. I turn around and start walking.

"Gale ..." she says as I turn around expecting an apology, and instead I am met with a slap in the face. I rub my face with my hand.

"What was that for?"

"For being a jerk" She sticks her nose in the air, and walks over to where the bow and arrows are. I remember Haymitch's advice about saving our most special skill for the Gamemakers, but I don't think Madge possesses any hidden archery talent. She picks up a bow, and attempts to string an arrow.

"What are you doing?" I eye how she is holding the bow.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I am obviously trying to shoot an arrow." She holds up the bow and tries to aim it.

"Well for that to work you are going to have to hold it properly, because right now you are holding it backwards."

She lets out a huff of air, "Well if you're such an expert why don't you show me then"

"Fine, I will then."

I walk over and stand behind her. First I teach her how to actually hold a bow properly, next I string an arrow. I position her fingers on the bow, and come and stand behind her resting my hands on top of hers. I help her pull back the string, and on my command she shoots. It goes a couple inches wide, so we try again.

We must have tried about ten times before she hit the target, and when she did she squealed with delight, I laughed to at her excitement. She high fived me, and after our laughter faded away, I noticed how quiet it has become in the gymnasium. I look, and 22 sets of eyes meet mine.

My face turns red, and I take a step away from Madge who is also blushing. Tributes start to turn away, and get back to work, but for that immeasurably long couple of seconds, their glares were torturous.

"Awkward" Madge mumbles as she fixes her ponytail, leaving that one blonde strand behind again. I smile but she doesn't know why.

"Let's go learn how to build a fire" I say, faking enthusiasm, she doesn't try to grab my hand again, which I am grateful for, as we walk over to the fire building station.

We try practically everything in the gym over the course of our training time. I swung a mace for the first time, but I never touched the bows and arrows. Madge has improved somewhat in her archery skills, and she is quite talented with a knife, maybe we could make a good team after all. However, if only one of us can win, I would rather her be a weakling.


	13. Secrecy

**Here's the next chapter! Again, thanks for the reviews I love to read them. **

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Secrecy**

**Madge**

My teeth chatter, my knees knock, and my stomach flips in anticipation. Gale just left for his private session with the Gamemakers. He said he was going to shoot some arrows or something, I'm not positive though because I could barely hear him over the teeth chattering. An alarm sounds signalling that it was my turn to show them what I got.

I strut into the gym with my head held high, attempting to make a bold entrance. When no one even notices, I just shuffle over to the rope tying station. I had practiced my knot skills yesterday and I was pretty confident that I could construct a sufficient noose.

I try to work swiftly, and avoid the curious eyes that drifted from intrigued to bored as I tried, and retried to tie my knot. When I finally have a suitable noose, I tie it around a dummies neck and hoist it into the air. I picked up a knife from a nearby table planning to throw it into the dummies heart. I throw it too high however, and it severs the rope above the dummies head making me look a lot better than I actually am.

A few of the Gamemakers clap unenthusiastically, and then I am told to leave. I think I did okay, nothing to fantastic or anything. I was hoping for a 6 which was right in the middle, nothing too flashy that I would draw attention, but nothing too low that I would be labelled a weakling right off the bat. I would give them some time to figure that one out...

**Katniss**

The days following the reaping pass in a blur; wake up, go to school, hunt, trade, sleep. Today was no exception. I woke up, braided back my hair, and scrounged up some flat bread and goat milk for breakfast. I grabbed my book bag that was practically falling apart, and Prim and I walked to school. Today, we studied the history of Panem again, and then in music we sang some sort of song about how we should be thankful for the Capitol again, and later in drama class we were assigned to create skits on the reaping day again. Why did school have to be so repetitive?

Lunch though was by far the worst part of my day, for more reasons than one. The cafeteria was abuzz about the opening ceremonies. Not just the costumes, but on whether or not Madge and Gale were a couple. Some said yes, others argued the fact; however I couldn't help but notice how many eyes kept resting on me to just flit away when I glared back. I was Gale's best friend after all, and people who were brave enough to ask me about him were obviously disappointed when I answered their questions.

"Go away!" I would yell at them, "I don't know anything" I'd say layering my tone with hostility.

They would run away as fast as they could after that, but that didn't stop the stares, it only added to the gossip. One set of eyes however would not leave me. They were beautiful, probably the most beautiful I have ever seen. They were blue, and although I had grown accustomed to the blue eyes my sister and mother possessed, these were different.

My sister's had a grey quality to them; the eyes belonging to Peeta Mellark were as blue as the ocean, and almost as deep.

I look up at him and he smiles. When I don't glower back he must have taken it as an invitation, because when I look up he is hovering over the table where I sit alone.

"Um hi" He says.

"Hi" I don't give him anything, my face turns blank.

"Never mind" a blush has creeped onto his cheeks, and I find it strangely adorable.

"No, tell me" I insist.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school tomorrow"

I am shocked by his offer. I barely knew him, and guys never asked me out. I was too intimidating apparently, and far from nice or cute.

"Um..." I bite my lip and look up at him.

"Never mind, just forget that I brought it up" He says as he rushes from the cafeteria without even giving me a chance to answer.

How did I feel about his offer? I had never really considered a relationship. I had always belonged to Gale and vice versa, making me untouchable. However, with that no longer an option, maybe a relationship was exactly what I needed. He didn't seem to mind cozying up with Madge on the chariot ride now did he? I don't think so. So with that in mind, I went and tried to track down Peeta, because I was Katniss Everdeen and I was tired of playing the damsel in distress.

**Gale**

I could barely eat my dinner because I was so nervous about the scores. I didn't know what I would get in terms of scores. For my private session, I had told everyone that I was going to shoot some arrows, but in fact I set some deadly snares. The reason for the secrecy... let's just say they didn't need to know everything.

The Gamemakers seemed impressed, except halfway through my presentation the kitchen brought out a roasted pig and well... I lost my audience to a pig. I just kept going though, not allowing them to get under my skin, however I couldn't help but wish it were their necks that I was snapping.

My snares worked like a charm and I was even impressed with myself. I looked up and beamed at the Gamemakers a few smiled back, but most of them were either carving the pig or too drunk to even understand what was happening. I walked out with my head held high though, even if they didn't seem interested I thought I did great, which in the end is all that really mattered.

When it was finally time to announce the scores the whole crew piled into the living space. All of the career tributes scored within the eight to ten range, with the other tributes averaging out at about six. Madge received a seven, although she didn't tell us what she did during her fifteen minutes with the Gamemakers.

My name and picture flash across the screen followed by a number, a very high number. An eleven flashes and the whole room breaks into roaring applause and congratulations. 11! I guess the Gamemakers had been paying attention after all.


	14. According To Plan

**Hi! Sorry about the wait... School is really hectic. We are finally getting closer to the actual games! So, enjoy and please review!**

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**According to the Plan**

**Katniss**

"Peeta" I shouted his name "Wait up!"

He turned around and a smile lit up his face.

"Hi Katniss" He says happily.

"Um… I- I- I…" Why was I stuttering like crazy? Katniss get a hold of yourself I commanded before I restarted my sentence. "I wanted to take you up on your offer for tomorrow night"

"Really!" He rubbed his hand through his hair just like Gale used to, and my heart rattled against my ribs. Was what I was doing wrong? I don't think so. Gale and I weren't ever actually dating, but somehow I felt like I was cheating on him. But if we weren't dating, then I couldn't possibly be cheating. Ugh… this was so confusing.

"Um bye Peeta" I waved awkwardly sticking a piece of loose hair behind my ear, "See you in class tomorrow"

"Bye Katniss. See you later!" He said grinning.

My stomach fluttered when he smiled. It lit up his face and made him look so adorable. Gale never smiled like. Never. I went to collect Prim from her classroom, and we walked home while she chattered on and on about the hottest gossip in middle school. I tried to pay attention, but my mind was elsewhere. My thoughts were focused on Peeta Mellark.

**Madge**

"Wake-up" Effie screeched into the PA system, "We have a big, big day ahead of us!"

I groan and sit up in bed as I look out the window at the perfectly, blue sky. Although the day was perfect, I'm sure mine would not be. Today we had to prep for our interviews with Caesar tonight. Finally! Something I would be good at!

I could run a campaign; after all I was the mayor's daughter. Right now, my campaign was squeaky clean. The opening ceremonies went off without a hitch, I received a seven in training, and I was one of the possible star-crossed lovers of District Twelve. All I had to do now was seal the deal.

I dress and head down to a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and ham. After breakfast, we finally are ready to start planning for our interviews. Since Gale and I were going to be allies, they planned on coaching us at the same time.

Up first we had four hours with Effie for presentation. 4 hours with Effie! I could barely stand being with her at meal times. Then we had four hours with Haymitch! 4 hours with Haymitch! I could hardly stand him well… at all. This was definitely going to be a long day.

**Gale**

I didn't think that we would be doing anything with Effie that would take four hours, but she had us working right down to the wire. First, she taught Madge and I how to sit properly in our chairs, and how to make eye contact. Then, she taught us how to smile, and by smiling I mainly mean smiling more.

Although Madge seemed sullen and hostile most of the time, she had a beautiful smile and was flaunting her pearly white teeth today. Effie, however, was not as proud of my smile. My smiles were few and far between, and I only ever smiled when I was in the woods with Katniss. When my smile was finally deemed acceptable, or I think what actually happened is Effie just gave up, the muscles in my face were twitching.

Next, Effie taught us how to walk properly. I couldn't have been happier that I was a male tribute, because at least I didn't have to wear high heels and a long dress like Madge. Madge was pretty good at walking in heels because this wasn't her first time wearing them, being the mayor's daughter and all she was a bit more fashion savvy than girls from the Seam. I couldn't imagine Katniss in a pair of heels. Katniss. I miss her so much. Hopefully these games won't last very long, because I definitely want to see her again. If everything goes according to my plan, then I will be the last one standing.

I was hoping that our information session with Haymitch would be an improvement from this morning, and I was pleasantly surprised when that turned out to be true.

**Madge**

Haymitch, Gale, and I were all huddled around a table trying to figure out what our strategy would be for the interviews when lunch was served.

"So, what do you think we should say in our interviews?" Gale asked Haymitch.

"Well, because Madge will go first she is going to have to introduce the showmance" Haymitch replies.

I sat back in my chair, and crossed my arms over my chest. I had gotten over the fact that Gale and I would be playing up a showmance because in truth it was a fantastic idea! Now we had a great campaign which was crucial for our survival. Sure, Gale could shoot and run, but the games aren't all about the physical aspect.

Sure, being able to kill viciously was definitely an asset, but if you couldn't talk your way into the audiences' heart, you were pretty limited in terms of sponsors. Unless of course you were six feet tall and 250 pounds like the boy tribute from District 11. I am definitely not six feet tall, so making the audience love me was going to be my strategy.

**Gale**

The 4 hours we had with Haymitch flew by in what felt like no time at all. The rest of the day would belong to Portia and Cinna. It felt like déjà vu as they remade my body, déjà vu from the opening ceremonies that is, because their routine is exactly the same. Only at the end, I am not dressed in a flaming suit. Instead they have dressed me in a pale white suit. The shirt underneath glimmers like when the sun hits the mountain tops back home. A simple white tie and white leather shoes complete the look.

Although the prep team gushes over how handsome I look in my suit, I frown. I bet Katniss would hate seeing me like this.

**Madge**

Two hours of hair and make-up later, and I look radiant. I am dressed in a floor length silver gown with a plunging neckline, and backless bodice. The whole gown shimmers with greyish crystals and the diamond necklace around my neck made them look even shinier. My hair was pulled back from my face, but then cascaded in golden curls down my back. I looked like a goddess born right out of the mountain and I liked it.

We met up with Gale in the hallway and he looked quite attractive in his suit. We are led down to the stage, our prep teams put final touches on our outfits, and then we are led out onto the stage. The crowd is huge, and suddenly I am overcome with stage-fright. I let out a few slow breathes and my breathing becomes less shallow, however I couldn't stop my palms from sweating like crazy.

Caesar steps out on the stage with his pink lips, and twinkling blue suit. He tells a few jokes to warm-up the audience, and then it's show time. It seems everyone is trying to play up some kind of angle. Like the girl from district one with her gorgeous face and body is definitely playing the beauty card, and the boy from two is presented as a ruthless, killing machine.

Most tributes just look scared, and by the time they leave the stage the audience cannot even remember their age or even name. When my name is called, I walk up to the stage in a blur.

"Well hello Madge, tribute from District Twelve" He extends his hand to me, "Let's get started, and try to answer as honestly as possible!"

"Thanks Caesar I will!" I shake his hand, and he was polite enough not to immediately wipe the sweat off.

"So tell us about you!" He smiles at me and my mind draws blank. What do I say?

"What do you want to know?" I answer with a giggle. The audience might find my giggling charming, but really they just slipped out when I was nervous.

"Well, tell us about your family, friends... what makes Madge tick?"

"Well, my father is the mayor of District Twelve and I lived in town for my whole life. I love my older sisters, but sometimes they can be a real pain!"

The audience laughs and even Caesar chuckles.

"I think we can all relate!" Caesar addresses the audience and they all laugh. I think I was getting used to this now. "So... a seven in training, congratulations are definitely in order"

"Oh, thank-you" I say smiling humbly, "But it is nowhere near as good as Gale's score"

"Funny you should bring him up; because he is the exact person I wanted to talk to you about next, because frankly the question on everybody's mind is are you two a real-life couple?"

I breathe in. This was it. The audience is silent anticipating my answer.

"Well..."


	15. Not His Type

**Not His Type**

**Katniss**

"What is she going to say?" Prim asked as she crossed the room to sit in my lap.

"No obviously! The Capitol reads too much into these things." I brush off her questions but I couldn't get rid of the nervous feeling that was growing in my stomache.

"Well, I have loved Gale since the moment I met him, and being in the Games together is such a tragedy, but at least I get to spend my last moments with my one true love!"

"WHAT!" I screeched as the audience awed.

What was she doing? The cameras zoomed in on a close-up of Gale's face. He had a sad smile playing around on his lips, and when the camera swooped back to Madge's face, she was blushing.

"Oh... that's beautiful Madge." Caesar says pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, "What rotten luck that both of you were reaped this year."

"Yes... yes it was" Madge has a tear slipping down her cheek, and even some of the audience members are in tears.

What was going on here? Why was she crying? Madge and Gale never had something... or at least I never thought they did. Was she really what was keeping Gale from me this whole time? He said he never wanted to get married to a girl from the Seam, a girl like me. But Madge was definitely not like me.

**Gale**

"Our hearts are with you, Madge tribute from District Twelve. May the odds be ever in your favour."

"Thank-you so much" Madge says chocking back sobs.

"Up next Gale Hawthorne" Caesar plasters a fake smile on his face.

I stand up from my seat and start to walk over to the red loveseat where I am to perform my interview. As Madge and I cross paths, she throws her arms around my neck. I wasn't expecting this, and I stagger backwards trying to support her weight.

"I love you Gale!" Madge says with tear in her throat.

Wow! This girl could act. I hope my performance would be anywhere as good as hers.

"I love you too." I whispered into her hair as I patted her back. She pulled away and gave me a look that no one else could have seen from the audience. It was a look that said "Get your act together you idiot! Or else you will have to face me later" I definitely did not want to deal with that…

"Mr. Hawthorne… well, what unfortunate circumstances" Caesar actually looks upset, but he is getting paid to do this so I am not sure if it is actually genuine.

"Um… yes" Fake tears catch in my throat, and I am surprised when I feel wetness on my cheek. Whoa. Did I just do that?

"Well, tell us how you met Madge if you can"

"Well… we have kind of always known each other" the audience has gone quiet hanging on my every word "I always thought that she was kind of cute. She was completely different from the girls in my neighbourhood."

**Katniss**

I stared open mouthed at the screen. What the heck was going on here?

"How long have you two been dating?" Caesar asks.

"Six months now" Gale replies.

"When did you know it was true love?"

"When she kissed me" Gale blushes and a smile creeps onto his lips. A smile! But Gale never smiled at least not that I had ever seen. What was this all about kissing Madge? He had never mentioned any of this to me. Had he kept this from me all along?

"What do you find most attractive about Madge?" Caesar prods.

"Her blonde hair and blue eyes are definitely what sealed the deal for me" Gale blushes again.

Blonde hair and blue eyes… I definitely didn't have that.

"Well, best of luck Gale Hawthorne District Twelve Tribute, and may the odds be ever in your favour young man."

Gale chokes out a Thank-you, Caesar says some parting remarks, the anthem plays, and then the TVs turn black.

Well Gale definitely had a type, and I was definitely not it. Blonde hair and blue eyes he says… well I could definitely find me some of that.


	16. Let The Games Begin

**Here is the next chapter! The Games have finally begun! Enjoy**

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Let the Games Begin**

**Madge**

The audience is in hysterics at our little show. Some are crying and shouting out their sympathies. Wow. The Capitol people really did eat this sort of stuff up. When the show ends, we are ushered towards the elevator. Gale and I walk hand in hand to the elevator, but as soon as the doors close we break apart.

"Nice job partner" I raise my hand.

"Thanks, you too" He smiles as he slaps my hand.

We make it back to our floor and are met by our teams. They are full of praise at our little scheme.

"You couldn't imagine how many sponsors you two have gotten!" Haymitch says giving Gale a pat on the back.

"You two were marvellous!" Effie squeals, "Even I believed you!"

I smile from ear to ear and take in a long breath. Our plan has been put into effect and it was successful... so far. Maybe I could finally get a good night's sleep, because I will definitely need it for tomorrow.

**Gale**

I tossed and turned all night thinking about what tomorrow might bring. What would the arena be like? What hidden talents would the tributes possess? What would Katniss think when I have to act all lovey-dovey with Madge? In my defence, it was all survival based. I didn't actually like Madge, but Katniss didn't know that.

Portia comes to summon me early; apparently it would take a while to get to the arena. I eat breakfast on the hovercraft, and even grab a cup of coffee hoping that it would take off some of the nervous edge. It didn't, instead it just made me all jittery.

Portia dresses me in tan pants with heavy duty brown boots with a supple bottom, good for running I think. A dark green shirt and a black jacket complete the outfit.

"The jacket reflects body heat inwards," Portia scrutinizes the fabric between her heavily manicured fingers, "Expect some cold nights."

We sit in silence until a medic comes in and inserts a tracker into my arm. I wince, but it didn't really hurt that bad. My foot taps nervously, no help to the coffee, and Portia looks over at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks sympathetically.

"N –n- no" I stutter out "I –I- I'm fine"

She didn't look convinced but she let it drop. An alarm sounds signalling that the time has come to get ready for launch. Portia helps me up into the clear glass cylinder that will transport me into the arena. I could be dead in fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes! No... no that won't happen. I hold my head high and shake my head attempting to banish the thoughts from my mind.

"Gale" I look up at Portia, "You'll do great. I believe in you" She gives my hand a sympathetic pat.

"Thanks" I whisper back. I really do mean it.

The ground starts to move upwards, and my heart picks up speed. Portia taps on the glass, and the last thing I see before I am in the arena is her telling me to keep my head held high. I do as I am told because any sort of advice is helpful.

**Madge**

Sixty second is how long we are required to stand on our plates before the fun begins. Sixty seconds to take in our competition. Sixty seconds to take in our surroundings. Sixty seconds to get our heads on straight. Sixty seconds that went by like 60 years.

**Gale**

The arena is unlike any I have ever seen before. The cornucopia sits on a line that runs horizontally as long as the eye can see. The ground around the cornucopia is marked with the letters N, E, S, W that are split into quarters. A compass?

Although the air is sweltering I can feel a breeze coming behind me from the north. The foliage varies as well. To the south you see vast jungles with tropical trees, but as you get more and more north the trees become more like the trees you would see at home.

I look from left to right. The tributes are arranged in a circle around the cornucopia, I can see Madge who is about 7 people away from me. A gong sounds and I spring into action I grab a back-pack that was really only a couple of yards from my feet. I also grab a tarp that could possibly come handy.

I pull the pack up over my shoulder and sprint away as fast as I can. I was going to make it. Most of the career tributes already made kills out of the lesser tributes. The ground was already littered with blood and the fighting had barely begun. That's when I remember Madge! Oh shoot!

I try and find her. It wasn't hard because her blonde hair practically shines like a beacon. I call her name and she looks up. At this moment I lock eyes with the girl from District Two. She hoists a knife over her head, and throws it at Madge.

"Madge!" I shriek at the top of my lungs.

A question forms on her lips and she sees the knife. Her eyes widen in fear and she falls to the ground, taking the only set of bow and arrows in the games down with her.


	17. Reaction Time

**Hello again! The arena will most definitely be different! All of your other questions will be answered in this chapter as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Reaction Time**

**Katniss**

Today the games begin, and we will be watching them at school. Usually I just tune the games out, put on an indifferent mask, and try not to think about what's going on on the screen. Some students would cry, lean onto each other for support, and shout out encouragements to their classmates that were fighting to the death on the screen. I don't. However today might be that day when Katniss Everdeen finally cracks her mask of indifference, and lets the girl that is dead scared for her best friend life show.

"Alright students, today is the day" My teacher Mrs. Simms says as she pulls out the battered, old, TV set that I have watched the games on since I was in grade one.

The students arrange themselves in a loose semi-circle around the television. The merchant kids group together closer to the front with the Seam kids closer to the back. I sit as far from the screen as possible. Why would I want a front-row seat for my best friend's murder? I pull my hood up over my head, close my eyes, and attempt to block out the painful moments to come.

"Hi" Someone says from beside me. My hunter's reflexes kick in, and I jump. "A little nervous are we?" Peeta says from beside me.

"No" I smirk, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, let me think..." He holds his finger to lips, "All I said was hello and you practically hit the ceiling."

"Okay, you win"

I give a small smile and he returns it instantly. He drags over a chair and sits beside me. I would have found it annoying but I let it slide. Everybody felt a little more lenient around the games.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asks shyly.

"Um, yah sure" I say a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks.

I had never been on a date before even with a boy from the Seam. Having Gale always made me sort of untouchable, but I guess now boys were getting more and more brave. Gale would always tell me that some of the other guys at school liked me. I would childishly shrug my shoulders and say that I didn't really care.

In truth I did. I never wanted to get married, or have children that could get lost to the games, but having so many admirers was well... flattering.

The screen comes to life and Claudius Templesmith's voice booms from the speakers, "Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! Let the Games Begin!"

The screen cut to the tributes standing on their spokes. I spot Gale and my heart stops as I anticipate his next move. He springs into action grabbing a back-pack, tarp, and a knife in no time flat. He hoists it over his shoulder and sprints from the cornucopia. I squeal with relief. He made it out alive.

My mood darkens when he stops running.

"Madge!" He calls.

"Madge?" Why was he calling her name? Just keep running I command internally hoping somehow he would get the message, "What is he doing?"

People look over at me, but look away quickly when I glare back.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta looks at me like I am a four year old, "He has to go back for Madge! She is the love of his life after all"

Oh right. Why would he just save himself when he has to save his lover to? I let out a shaky breath. Don't die, I think, because if you die saving her I will be incredibly angry. I like Madge, don't get me wrong I don't want her to die either, but if I had to choose my choice would be pretty obvious.

The camera cuts to Madge, and then to the girl from district 2 who is hoisting a knife over her head.

"No!" Gale and I shout in unison.

The knife flies towards Madge who scrambles to get out of the way. She moves, but not fast enough and the knife sinks into her shoulder. She falls to the ground dramatically. Blood seeps through her shirt and onto the ground surrounding her.

"Madge!" Gale yells and runs to her side. He hoists her over her his shoulder and runs into the woods to the right. The fighting was still happening over at the cornucopia, so we didn't see any of Madge and Gale for the rest of the afternoon.

The bell rings and I start packing up to leave when Peeta grabs me by the hand. I jerk it away but when his face falls I pretend to fix my hair to try and repair some of the damage.

"See you later, Katniss" He says.

"Bye Peeta" I turn around, and head down the hall to collect Prim.

The whole way home I think about what exactly I should wear. I look through my mother's old trunk and settle on a green sleeveless shirt, and a dark skirt that I wore last year to the reaping. I let my hair down from its usual braid, and am pleased to find that my hair went all crimpy as a result.

"You look beautiful" I see Prim's reflection in the cracked mirror.

"Thanks" I smile at her and she wraps her skinny arms around my waist.

"I have something that would make you look even prettier" She says.

"Yah what is it?" I reply.

"One sec" She runs into the other room and is back in a matter of seconds, "Here"

She holds out a perfect little Primrose to me.

"Prim... where did you find this? It's beautiful." I ask her as I secure it behind my ear.

"In the meadow when I was feeding Lady. I thought you might like it"

"Thanks Prim. It's absolutely perfect, and exactly what I needed"

She giggles and I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, okay!" She pushes me away jokingly, "You wouldn't want to be late for you date!"

"No, you're right Little Duck. See you later" I plant a kiss on her forehead and she quacks through a giggle.

Peeta offered to pick me up at my house, but I refused. I didn't want him to get mugged on the way over. Although the Seam is filled with good folks as well, danger lurked at every corner and rich, merchant kids were definitely not welcome. Instead we decided to meet at the park in town. He was there waiting when I got there.

"Hi, you showed up after all!" He smiles and offers me his arm. I look at it and he drops it to his side.

"Yah, why did you think I wouldn't?" I question raising an eyebrow.

"I can never tell with you" We stare at each other in silence, "Oh... this is for you" He holds out a perfect red rose to me.

"It's beautiful" I say holding it to my nose to smell it.

"I thought so too... that is until I saw you"

I look up and he meets my eyes. I blush and look down at the floor. "Thanks" I mumble although I'm not sure he even heard what I was saying.

"Do you want to grab some ice-cream?" Peeta looks over at me smiling brightly.

"Um... I can't really pay for it" I answer honestly.

"Don't worry about it. It's a first date after all, and gentlemen always pay" He grabs my hand and leads me over to the small line that was forming around the white and yellow stand. I probably would have pulled my hand away, but it didn't really bother me anymore.

We ordered ice-cream, and we ate it while sitting on one of the benches in the park. We talked, and laughed a lot, and I was actually having a good time. Peeta walked me as far as gate that led to the Seam, and thankfully he didn't try and kiss me goodnight because I wasn't ready for that.

"Thanks Peeta, I had a really good time tonight" I say as I open the rickety gate.

"You're welcome I had great time as well thanks to you" He smiles and I swear I can see right into his soul, "Maybe we could do this again sometime"

I am too stunned to answer for a moment, "Um yah sure" I stutter out.

"Great, see you around Katniss"

"Bye Peeta" I call before turning around and walking home. I couldn't wipe the stupid smile that felt plastered to my lips. For the first time since the reaping I actually had fun. My happy moment is short-lived though.

"Katniss?" Prim calls from the living room.

"Hi Prim" I call back taking off my shoes at the front door.

"Katniss something's wrong..." Prim's worried voice get my heart beating at a hundred miles an hour.

"Prim... Prim what is it?" I yell.

"It's Gale"


	18. Just Deal With It

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait...**

**Just Deal With It**

**Gale**

I threw Madge over my shoulder and dashed into the nearest woods. I ran for about a kilometre or two before checking on her arm. There was a cluster of trees up ahead and it looked like they would provide sufficient cover. I set Madge down gently and she whimpered slightly. Her sleeve was completely soaked in blood.

I tore it from her blouse and attempted to stop the bleeding while I assessed the damage. The cut was long, but not too deep. I tied the scrap of fabric tightly just above the cut on her arm, it did the trick and the bleeding stopped. I smiled at my handiness.

"Thanks Gale" Madge smiles and then does something totally surprising. She stands up from where she is sitting, looks me straight in the eye, and then she plants a kiss on my lips.

"What?" I whisper pulling away.

"Just kiss me you idiot" She mumbles through clenched teeth.

Oh right. We were _madly _in love after all. I comply, but what else was I supposed to do? I really hope Katniss wasn't watching right now. We pull away and she smiles hugely, I attempt to mimic her smile, but it turns into more of a grimace.

Madge can walk now so we continue on. We walk for several kilometres until we are too tired to put one foot in front of the other. My tongue is parched.

"Any water in the packs?" Madge asks taking a break on a nearby rock.

"I'll check" I rummage through the packs finding some crackers, dried meats, a small medical pack, a sleeping bag, and a bone dry water carrier.

"Come on" Madge says annoyed, "How hard could it have been to fill it up?"

I let out a sigh. There must be a source of water somewhere. I climb up into a nearby tree as high as my weight will allow.

"There! I see a pond" I point north where a small pond sits.

"Oh Thank Goodness" Madge stands up and starts to walk away.

"Um what are you doing?" I ask her.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Madge replies as I cringe. So now we had pet names?

"You're heading South right now"

"Oops, my fault" She waves her hand in dismissal but her cheeks colour with embarrassment.

It took a good twenty minutes to reach the pond, and although the water was crystal clear we still didn't trust it. We waited a solid half hour while the water purified before we drank it.

"Do you notice something different about the temperature?" Madge asks between sips of water.

"Uh yah... I can feel the wind picking up" I say not noticing how significantly the climate had dropped. It wasn't even late afternoon yet, and the air around the cornucopia was blisteringly hot.

"Weird" Madge wraps her arms around her body. I can almost hear Haymitch yelling at me to keep up the act. I walk over to where she is sitting and wrap my arms around hers.

"Thanks" She sighs.

The moment is almost peaceful until we hear branches snapping under heavy feet. We look at each other in terror. We grab our packs and start running, but it's too late and they've seen us.

"Up the tree!" I yell at Madge who already looks winded.

She grabs onto the sturdy hardwood tree and begins to climb, however she isn't very skilled and they are gaining on us. I use my hand and push her upwards as I try and climb at the same time.

"I got it! I got it!" She yells as we ascend higher and higher into the branches which were now growing closer and closer together almost like the steps of a ladder. She is a good ten feet higher than me and still climbing when I hear an ear-splitting crack.

This is why I always had Katniss climb into the higher branches. She was a good 75 pounds lighter than I was. I saw where the crack had come from, and tried to adjust my weight, but it did no good. Instead, it snapped right from the trunk.

I plummeted to the ground where I landed. I yelled out in pain as I try and move my arm. Judging by the unnatural angle it was pointing it was broken. As I try and assess my situation, someone comes from behind and shoves my face into the mud.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't lover boy in the flesh" Clove sneers as she flips me onto my back. I wince when my body rolls over my broken arm.

"Oh did that hurt?" She asks wide-eyed. I glare back at her, gathering the spit in my mouth before spitting it into her face.

"That's it" She says before stomping on my elbow with her foot. I cry out in agony and she smiles.

"What shall it be today?" Clove asks as she grazes my lips with her knife, "Perhaps we should cut out those lips of yours."

I glare at her. If only I could reach my knife which was still soundly in the tree.

An idea hits me, "Madge!" I yell and she looks over at me.

"She can't save you now lover boy, why don't you blow her one last kiss" Clove cackles loudly.

"Madge shoot!" I command as Clove's knife digs into the skin around my temple.

**Katniss**

"Oh my god!" I cover my mouth with my hands and sprint over to the couch. Gale is pinned underneath the girl from District Two's body. He yells at Madge to shoot and she strings an arrow. She is obviously an amateur, and she misses the first shot. Gale screams out as Clove starts cutting up his face.

Tears leak from my eyes, and my stomache flips at all the blood. Gale starts to fade from loss of blood, and I am sure he is a goner until Clove's body goes limp. She falls sideways with an arrow in her head as the canon sounds. The cameras shoot Madge as she climbs down the tree and runs to Gale's side.

"Gale" She yells taking his hand in hers, "You are going to be all right" She is sobbing now like I am. Judging by the pool of blood surrounding his face he wasn't going to make it.

"Madge?" Gale whispers.

"Yes what is it?" She says through tears.

"When you make it home, tell Katniss thank-you for taking care of my family"

"Of course" She says and he smiles as his eyes close.

Madge and I are both in hysterics now, and Prim comes and wraps her skinny arms around me.

"It's going to be okay Katniss" She says sweetly.

I let her hold me as I cry. The hovercraft comes and retrieves Clove's body, which reminds me.

"Wait! Did you hear the canon?" I ask Prim who looks at me.

"No" She squeals.

"Well that means..." I look up at the screen and Madge is smiling as well. Great minds think alike is my immediate thought, but then I see the silver parachute falling from the sky.


	19. Good Things Come In Silver Parachutes

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them all coming!**

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Good Things Come In Silver Parachutes**

**Madge**

I am ready to say my goodbyes to Gale and move on when I hear a clink beside me. My heart practically pounds out of my chest as I open the package. I could kiss Haymitch right now! Inside the parachute there is everything necessary to heal an injured person. I am glad Gale got hurt on the first day because if it had happened any later the cost for this kit would be astronomical.

I pull out some bandages from the pack and try to stop some of the bleeding. Once some of the blood is cleared away I look at the cut more closely. There is about a 4 inch gash along his forehead and it goes deep judging by all the blood. I pull out the needle and thread, and clumsily stitch up the wound. It wasn't pretty, but it did the job. I cover the stitches with a bandage and sort through the rest of the pack. There are some pain-killers, antibiotics, and ointments to fight off infection along with several bandages and a sling for his broken arm.

Gale hasn't even stirred throughout the whole operation, so I assume he is out cold still. I would love to get him up in a tree, but that wasn't going to happen. I see a cluster of bushes up ahead that are sheltered on both sides by a rock face. They would provide sufficient cover, at least for tonight. I try and drag him without further damaging his arm which proves harder than it looks.

I am sweating profusely when we reach the sheltered confines of our rock. I pull out the sleeping bag and ease Gale's limp form into it. He is breathing peacefully now and I sigh. I kiss him on the forehead before assuming my job as watchman for the night.

**Katniss**

I will forever be grateful to Madge. She single handily saved Gale's life. I had at first lost hope, thinking that Gale was long gone but I am glad that I was wrong. Prim has gone to bed, but I stay up way longer than necessary to see if anything happens while Gale is asleep. When nothing does and I can barely keep my eyes open, I crawl into bed beside Prim, but not before whispering a small prayer for Gale's sake.

**Gale**

_I walk hand in hand with Katniss in our meadow. She smiles sweetly and tucks a hair behind her ear. I want nothing more than to be with her, but when I lean over to kiss her cheek, she slips her hand from mine. _

"_Catch Me" she whispers from up ahead. I smile and run after her. I reach the forest at the edge of the meadow, but she has disappeared. _

"_Gale" She cries out as if she was in pain. _

"_Katniss" I yell searching like a madman for her. _

"_Gale help" She whimpers and my brain goes into a frenzy at the sound of the pain in her voice. _

_I feel a pain ripping through my arm and I crumple to the ground as I call her name. _

"_Gale... Gale" I feel more pain coming from my arm and cry out. _

"_Wake-up..." I hear a voice yell close to my ear. _

_Who else was here though?_

"_Gale" Katniss whispers softly, "Help –"_

I sit up calling her name only I can't get an idea of my surroundings. Where am I?

"Gale" Madge calls relief obvious in her voice.

"Where am I?" I ask drowsily. I can't seem to get my thoughts straight because of the incessant pounding in my head.

"We are in the Hunger Games, Gale" Madge says soothingly.

"What happened?" I look down at my arm in the sling and then back at Madge who smiles sympathetically.

"You fell out of a tree and broke your arm, and then Clove came and cut your head with her knife"

"W- What did you do? Where is she now?" I ask bewildered.

"I shot her with your bow and arrow," She smiles proudly, "I guess all those lessons really were worth it."

"Wow" I say impressed.

"Here," She passes me a canteen, "You should drink this."

I clutch the bottle and chug back the water not fully noticing how dehydrated I was. I finish the whole bottle and smile sheepishly at Madge.

"Sorry" I mutter.

"No, no" She shakes her head, "It's okay, you've been out for a while."

"How long exactly?" I ask.

"About 14 hours actually" Madge says as I wince at the throbbing in my head.

"Here take these, "She holds out a couple of white pills to me and I swallow them dry. "Lie back" She commands.

"Yes Dr. Undersee" I smile as I lay back.

"Good, because if you want to get better you have to listen to the doctor's orders" Madge says as I curl up in the sleeping bag and fall back asleep.

**Madge**

I smile as I look over at Gale who is sleeping peacefully as my stomach growls. There has been a dull sort of ache since last night when I indulged in a strip of beef and a cracker, but now that ache has grown to a full out pain. What was I going to do exactly? I couldn't hunt or anything, but maybe I could gather if it wasn't for Gale. What would happen if he woke up? Maybe I could wait for a few more hours...

The snarling in my stomache says otherwise, and my options are limited right now. I decide to go out and gather some nuts or something staying within a few kilometre radius. I grab Gale's knife and head out into the forest.

I find an abundance of edible plants in the forest, and am making my way back to our hiding spot when the anthem starts to play. I sprint back not wanting to miss anything. I make a small meal and count on my fingers the deaths of the day. 6 died in the initial killings at the cornucopia, and 5 followed that day alone. Today there were three deaths, the girl from 6, the boy from 9, and the girl from four surprisingly. Only nine left. The anthem plays, and then the sky goes black.

I haven't slept in over 20 hours and I can barely keep my eyes open, but I have to keep watch. Maybe I could just lean my head against the rock face I think before I zone out.


	20. Compression

**Sorry about the wait! Computer troubles, and plus I have some serious writers block. Some twists in the arena will be revealed... I will honestly try and update more often. Please review! **

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Compressed**

**Madge**

_I watch as Gale falls to the ground and lands with a sickening snap, and my heart accelerates when Clove pins him to the ground. I shut my eyes tightly, but when I open them I am no longer in the tree. Instead I am hovered over Gale knife poised above my head. As I dig the knife into his skin, I feel a sharp pain in my temple. I fall sideways in utter agony as my brain catches up with the pain. I cry out as my world goes black. _

I shoot up in bed, my heart beating so loudly I swear other tributes could hear it. I wipe the sweat from my forehead. Oh my goodness... I actually killed someone. I did it to protect Gale and myself, but still. I killed a living, breathing, person with a life, a family, and a home to get back to. My grief is short lived as the ground begins to violently shake under my feet.

**Gale**

"Gale! Gale..." Madge calls my name and I open my eyes. She is running around frantically packing stuff, "We need to get out of here!" She yells.

"What?" I answer, my brain still not fully functioning.

"You need to get up or we are going to die!" She squeals.

That's when I feel it, the shaking. Only the ground is not only shaking. It's moving, but not apart. The whole area around us is compressing. When trees come to close, they disappear same with the rocks. What the heck had they planned for us?

I stand up, pick up a pack, and Madge and I start fleeing the scene. It seems as if the earth is compressing faster and faster. Madge and I run along with all the animals in the area. I keep on tripping, and am growing tired fast, but Madge keeps helping me up. It seems as if we aren't going to make it when the compression starts to slow down, and then stops all together. We break through the trees, and am in a completely different environment. There are no more hardwood trees, instead those have been replaced with large leafed trees. The air is much more humid and sweat clings to my skin.

"What happened?" Madge asks trying to catch her breath.

"I... I don't know" I answer putting my hand to my pounding head.

Whatever had happened would it happen again? What other tricks did this arena have up its sleeve? We had to figure out them out soon, or else we would be in real trouble.

"Where do you think we are?" Madge asks looking up at the sky.

Judging by the position of the sun we had travelled south. South where the air is warmer, where we had just come from had been much cooler. What about the trees? Why were they so drastically different in only a few kilometre range? So many questions, yet so little answers...

My stomache growled loudly, and Madge laughed.

"Hungry are we?" She asked.

"Just a little" I admitted.

"Well come on hunter, let's catch something for dinner."

She places her hands on my shoulders, and plants a kiss on my lips before slipping her hand in mine and starting our hunting expedition.


	21. Fielding Offers

**Another update! I forgot to mention this earlier, but I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters, although it would be awesome if I did! Please Review when you get a chance!**

**Enjoy, **

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Fielding Offers**

**Madge**

I watch in awe as Gale skilfully sets numerous highly skilled snares with only one hand, which we had discovered wasn't actually broken, he just dislocated his elbow. I knew he was a resourceful hunter, but I didn't know he was such a genius when it came to stuff like this. I was caught up in the moment when I heard a branch snap that sent me flying up a tree.

"Madge, Madge" Gale whisper shouts, "Calm down look"

He points his finger and I have to squint to see what exactly he is pointing at. A plump rabbit sits about 10 metres to the right of us. I blush at my rushed escape, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Gale winces as he draws back the bow as it still causes him pain to move his elbow. The arrow flew through the air and pierced the rabbit right through the eye.

I smiled and clapped my hands in applause as he went to retrieve the carcass. He immediately started to skin the animal, but I could tell by his face that it was causing him pain.

"Here" I held out my hand, "I can do it."

He starts to argue, but eventually gives in. Skinning an animal is a lot harder than it looks, and it probably took me three times as long as it would have taken Gale, but once I was done you couldn't have told the difference.

"Do you think we should start a fire?" I ask Gale.

"It's still midday so the smoke will be noticeable, but you can't eat rabbit raw." He responded and I nodded my head as if this was the sort of stuff I dealt with all the time.

"So fire... yes or no?" I question as my stomache growls.

Gale smiles, "Well I guess you can't really wait, so let's start one."

Once the fire is roaring we set the rabbit to cook. The notice ability of the smoke is worrying Gale I can tell by the way he looks around constantly, but we haven't seen any sign of tributes in over 14 hours.

The rabbit cooks quickly and the smell permeates the air. My stomache snarls as I pick up one of the skewers and take a bite. The fatty, juicy meat tastes wonderful and the pain in my stomache starts to ease. I hear another branch snap, but don't think anything of it, probably just an animal.

I take another bite, and I hear another snap, but closer this time. I look up at Gale who has also noticed the sound due to his hyperactive hearing. Fear creeps across his face when we hear voices, and he motions upwards. I try to quietly climb the tree, and Gale follows beneath.

He had picked a sturdy hardwood tree with plenty of foliage to camouflage us. Gale and I huddle closely together in the tree as the tributes come into sight. Careers.

**Katniss**

All day at school we watch the games. All day I have to watch either Gale kiss Madge or almost have his life taken away by the arena or the other tributes. I'm not sure which I hated more. Peeta sits at my side like a loyal canine which usually would have irritated me, but at a time of great emotional stress human companionship wasn't totally awful.

Three o'clock rolls around and the bell rings loudly. Students chatter among themselves and set the chair back up properly before leaving. I am halfway out the door when Peeta calls my name.

"Katniss, do you uh... want to hang out or something after school?" I rack through my brain for an excuse.

"What would we be doing?" I question eyebrows raised.

"We could hang out at your house," He responds.

"No" I answer firmly.

"Um okay then." He runs a hand through his hair awkwardly, but then his eyes brighten, "Take me into the woods then."

"No" I respond, but the look of pure want in his eyes makes me waiver, "No?" I answer less firmly and he smiles.

"Please" He peers up under his lashes.

My resolve was breaking down and I needed to hunt anyways, plus having a hunting partner might be nice so I give in. He smiles from ear to ear as we walk down the hallway together, earning plenty of stares and whispers. He isn't even holding my hand knowing about my no touch policy, but that doesn't stop the gossip.

I collect prim and we make it out of the school building with Peeta in tow. I smile as I think about what is to come.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Prim asks raising an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes in dismissal, "Um, never mind" I say trying to get rid of the stupid smile than spread across my lips. How could I not be happy? I had found another hunting partner.

**Gale**

Madge's teeth chatter together with terror, and I have to place my hand under her chin to stop it due to the fear that the careers might hear. Their loud, boisterous voices bounce around the forest as their heavy feet crush whatever lays in their wake.

Madge cowers into my side, and I put my arm around her as the biggest boy speaks, "Wait until we find them, those star-crossed lovers. They killed Clove I know it" He grits his teeth in anger.

"Don't worry Cato we will." Says the stunning blonde from District One.

"Look who we have here" Cato says and Madge takes in an uneasy breath.

I am sure we are caught when he points away from us. Another female tribute lies fifty yards away from them. She must have been sleeping, because when they ascend on her she lets out an ear splitting shriek. I cover Madge's eyes; she doesn't need to see this.

The girl from Four picks up the other tribute by her jacket, but not being much bigger than her she is able to wiggle out of her grasp. I gasp and my hand falls from Madge's eyes.

"W-What happened?" Madge asks.

"She – she got away" I respond dumbfounded.

I smile, but then frown. Although I didn't want that girl to die, her death would be necessary to win.

Cato lets out an infuriated yell, and the girl from Four cowers in fear. Cato picks her up by the hood of her jacket just as she had to the tribute who had gotten away.

"I'm sorry Cato" She says, her voice trembling.

"You're Sorry!" Cato swings his arm to the right, and a sickening snaps sounds through the arena. Both Cato and the girl start to violently jerk, and something behind them flashes.

They seize for a few more seconds before falling motionless to the ground and the canons fire. Their little posy stands with their mouths open, but then join in a round of highfives.

"Ding dong the witch is dead" The burly looking boy from One says, and the rest of them cackle.

"Nice, One" The girl says through giggles.

"Let's get a move on though, we have caused quite a stir" Says the remaining District Four tribute.

They bob their heads in agreement, and carry on south. Gale and I stay silent and motionless in the tree until we are sure they can't see us, and are out of earshot.

"What happened?" Madge asks as I stare inquisitively at the spot where their bodies had lied.

Understanding crosses my mind and I answer, "Force-field."

"Force-field" she repeats.

So this arena was definitely full of surprises. A cornucopia that sits on something that strangely resembles a compass, climate and ecosystems that change within a few mile radius, ground that shifts, compresses, and then disappears, and now force-fields. I would like to say that we could figure this out in the morning, but sadly that probably wasn't the best option for our survival.


	22. Three Little Words

**Thanks so much for all the review, and the critiques! They help me become a better author, and I hope I won't make the same mistakes. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Three Little Words**

**Katniss**

I made Peeta wait at the gate while I dropped Prim at home. He was smart enough not to argue with me because that rule was set in stone, for now at least. I walked quickly through the Seam, and when I arrived Peeta broke into a breathtaking smile.

"H-hi" I stumbled.

"Hey" He smiled wider.

"Let's go" I said turning away from his distracting grin.

Once at the fence I listen carefully for any buzzing noise, when I am met by none I wiggle underneath a whole that I discovered a few years back. I look back at Peeta who looks unsure.

"Come on" I sigh, "You'll be fine."

He gets down on his stomache and tries to copy my actions. He thrashes from side to side, and I break into a fit of laughter. He slowly emerges from underneath the fence, his cheeks bright red.

"Okay" I say in between giggles, "Let's get a move on."

We walk through the forest, him not so silently.

"Shhh" I hold my finger to my lip.

"Sorry" He smiles sheepishly.

I retrieve my bow and arrows from the log I stow them in, and Peeta's eyes widen.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing" He looks away, "It's just hard to believe you actually do this every day."

"Well, if I didn't... I wouldn't be here" I trail off towards the end, "Come on now. If we keep talking we won't ever catch something."

He take the hint and zips his lips. A rabbit wonders into view and I motion for him to crouch down. I hold my bow at the ready, and at the right moment I release the arrow. It soars through the air, and nails the rabbit right through the eye. Peeta claps impressed and I roll my eyes; Gale never clapped as this was expected.

I picked up the carcass and stuffed it into my bag. Next we walked along the snare line picking up dead animals as we went.

"Did Gale build these?" He asks examining one more closely.

"Uh yah" I say.

"He seems to be doing pretty well in the Games" He states.

"I guess so, why would you say that?"

"Well, it's just that I thought you guys were close." He doesn't meet my eyes.

"I thought so too, but I guess he always had his eye on someone else" I say bitterly, picturing Madge in his arms.

"It's too bad, because he is really missing out on someone great." He smiled at me now, and I feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Thanks" I mumble quietly.

I decided to get back to work, so we forage for some dandelion greens, and Peeta gladly helped. When my bag was practically bursting, and the pail was filled with fresh greens we walked back towards the house. My shoulder was aching by the time we made it over the fence, so I decided to drop my game bag at home before walking Peeta to the fence.

"Mom!" I call as I open the door.

"Hi honey, how was hunting?" She asks appearing at the door.

"We got a good haul from the snare line today, and we even foraged some greens for a stew" I drop my bag on the kitchen countertop.

"That's good, we'll eat today!" She smiles and starts going through my game bag, she looks out the small window in the kitchen.

"Who's that outside?" She asks squinting her eyes in an attempt to see.

"Oh that's Peeta, Peeta Mellark from school." I answer.

"Why is he waiting outside?" She raises her eyebrow at me.

"Oh well..." I start but don't get to finish.

"Peeta" She yells, "Come inside, dear. Stay for dinner"

"Mom" I whine, as Peeta makes his way over to the door.

"Katniss" She says sternly in her "There will be no arguing way" and I sigh.

Peeta knocks politely and I let him into our tiny house. He stand there kind of awkwardly as my mom wipes her hands on a dish towel. She holds hers out to his "Hello Peeta, thank you for joining us" She says politely.

"Hi Mrs. Everdeen, thank-you so much for inviting me." He looks over at me and I smile politely.

"Um come on Peeta, let's go see what's happening to the tributes" I motion for him to follow me. This was definitely going to be a long night.

**Gale**

We had to find somewhere to sleep as the day was drawing to a close. I saw a tree a few yards away that had really wide limbs. We walk towards it and I unfold the sleeping bag on the widest limb. Madge climbs right in exhausted, and in a few minutes I can hear her quiet snoring. I stay awake a while longer, waiting for the anthem to play.

It booms across the sky, and Madge shoots upright in bed. I had to laugh, she looked so out of it. She scowls at me, but then noticing where we are, she plasters a smile on her face and motions for me to come over to where she is. I slide into the sleeping bag beside her as they announce the daily death toll. There were three deaths today Cato and the girl from Four obviously, but also the boy from ten.

I count on my finger the remaining tributes. Both tributes from One, the boy from Four, the girl from seven, both from Eleven, and then Madge and I. We were down to the final eight, and they would be doing interviews with our family members back home. The anthem plays but isn't met by silence, instead horns start to blare.

This usually meant some sort of feast, but considering Madge and I weren't starting I started to tune in out. Claudius Templesmith's voice reverberates throughout the arena, "Hello tributes, there is going to be a rule change this year." A rule change! "If two tributes remain, and they are from the same district they will both be crowned victors."

With that the anthem plays, and the sky goes blank. I am hardly able to absorb the news before Madge kisses me.

"Do you know what this means" She whispers thrilled.

"Yes of Course" I say.

"We both get to win Gale! We get to go back home and be together." She says kissing me again.

This was definitely not part of the plan. I was going to go back home and be with Katniss, not Madge! I didn't love Madge.

"Say it" She whispers.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Say it, those three words." She hints.

Three words? What three words? I rack my brain for any sort of idea. Oh know... I understand what she wants. I can't very well refuse her, we are on national TV.

"I love you Madge" I say.

"That's four words" She giggles sweetly, and I can't help but join in.

She snuggles into my side, and immediately falls into sleep. I wish I could be so lucky, because although I close my eyes my brain just won't shut down.


	23. Discovery

**Review and Enjoy!**

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Discovery**

**Katniss**

Dinner was incredibly awkward, but Peeta was a perfect gentleman as I knew he would be. We hovered around the TV while we ate, and I grimaced as Gale told Madge and the rest of the country that he loved her. Why'd he kiss me if he loved Madge? It just didn't make sense why he had played me all these years.

Peeta sensed my discomfort and decided that this would be the time for him to leave. I walked him back to the gate, and he grabbed my hand. I let it be though because it actually felt kind of nice.

"Bye Peeta, see you Monday" I say to him.

"Yeah bye" Peeta says, but he doesn't let go of my hand. He looks like he is trying to make some sort of decision, and then he leans in and kisses my cheek. It felt like he electrocuted me and I jump back.

"S-sorry" He stutters.

I am to stunned to answer, and I guess he took that as anger because he stalks of in the direction of his house.

"Peeta" I call, but he didn't hear, or maybe he just ignored me like I had so many times to him.

**Madge**

I heard birds chirping peacefully as I was pulled out of a good night's sleep. I wipe a hand across my forehead which was covered in a layer of sweat. The climate which had been freezing yesterday, was now sweltering now. I lay still just listening to the sounds of nature when I had the overwhelming feeling that someone was watching me. I roll over on my side, and almost fall out of the tree in the process. I look over my shoulder, but Gale isn't there. Who else would be watching me?

I look over my other shoulder, and am met by a pair of huge, dark brown eyes. I shriek, but then I see a finger being held up to someone's lips. I squint my eyes, peering into the tree and then I see her, the little girl from district eleven. She has shiny, dark skin, and her eyes are the most brown I have ever seen.

I can't even believe she is still here, being so tiny I would have thought she would be the first to go. Then my mind goes into a frenzy, she must have some sort of talent in order to stay here so long. I just hope that that talent isn't deadly. I swear she heard my heart accelerating, because she holds her finger to her lips once more and points upwards.

I follow her hand and gasp when I see what she is pointing at. It looks like some sort of hive, but the sound coming from it does not sound like that of normal bees. Some sort of mutation, and that means that they are most likely deadly. I have to warn Gale.

"Gale" I whisper shout but am met with no answer, "Gale" I try again, but still nothing.

I hear footsteps and I smile, I guess Gale just went to find us some breakfast. I begin climbing down the tree but when it's not Gale who appears in the clearing, I jump right back up. The huge, menacing looking boy from District 11 starts walking towards the tree neighbouring my own.

I hold a hand over my mouth to try and quiet my heavy breathing. He sings a little four note tune, and the girl who I believe is named Rue slides down the tree. They talk, but because of how high I am situated in the tree I can't catch the whole conversation. I climb a little lower and attempt to ease drop.

I hear talk of the arena moving, so they had experienced this as well, then something about a death, hopefully one of another tribute. Wait... Gale was still out there somewhere! Where was he? He left sometime when I was sleeping, I wouldn't even have heard the canon go off! I climb higher in the tree attempting to get a better view of the whole arena.

I am about eighty feet in the air when I stop climbing. I gasp at what I see. The arena, which had seemed so huge a few days ago, was becoming increasingly smaller. I could see the whole arena from my perch. The arena was perfectly circular thanks to the force field, and the cornucopia sat directly in the middle on top of some sort of dial.

I look directly across, and I can actually see the ground shifting. What used to be a sand covered dessert was no more, and instead I could see flat prairie land. I had learned in history class that what used to be called the USA had vast dessert systems, but also an abundance of flat prairie land.

Then it clicked. This arena mimics the varying ecosystems of the USA which was now Panem. Different districts have different ecosystems from what we have heard, so each tribute has an even chance. So now what about the compression? What would have happened when there was no more land to compress? From what I had seen, the land was disappearing on the outside of the circle first.

So it would eventually leave only the cornucopia and the land that sits around it. This is where the final confrontation will most likely take place. I need to tell Gale about my discovery, but he was still nowhere to be seen. I descended from my perch to go and sit on the sleeping bag. My tongue feels parched, but when I look through the packs I can't find any of the water bottles.

Gale must have gone to refill them. Rue and the boy are still standing underneath my tree when he finally makes an appearance. They both take notice of them, and although Gale tries to get away the boy is fast and catches him. Tears spring into my eyes, no he has to make it.

"Thresh" Rue calls tears also in her eyes, "You can't kill him"

"Rue, we have to" He shakes Gale, "He could get in between us living and not"

They were planning to kill Gale, and that was definitely not good with me. What was I going to do? Gale had the bow and arrow, but because of the way he was being held he couldn't string one. I had a knife, but I don't think I would be able to throw it accurately. That's when it hits me, that nest!

I climb the tree and begin sawing. The bees don't notice though, so I keep going. When the nest is about ready to fall off, I call out, "Gale move"

He looks up and when he sees what I was doing a look of horror crosses his face, "Madge No!" he calls, but it was too late and I severed the branch. The nest fell to the ground and broke into a million pieces, chaos broke out and bees were flying every way.

Thresh immediately released Gale and he shot up the tree like a bullet. The bees were crawling all over the little girl and a few had gotten Thresh. They lay on the ground shrieking in pain, and I closed my eyes not wanting to watch them suffer. I didn't think the bees would find us in the tree, but one bee took notice and stung my ear.

The pain was intolerable, and my blackness starts to cloud my vision. I feel as if I am going to black out from pain. I feel Gale pushing hair back from my forehead, and two canons fire before the darkness swallows me up completely.


	24. Beat That

**Read and Enjoy! But also review **

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Beat That**

**Katniss**

I lay in bed all night thinking about Peeta's kiss, and my cheek still tingled whenever I thought about it. Did it feel that way when Gale had kissed me? Did it feel that way when Gale kissed Madge? I couldn't sleep, but I didn't really need to go hunting because of how productive we had been yesterday. So I just lay in bed awake, staring at the cracked ceiling, and listening to rainfall outside.

Towards seven in the morning, Prim starts to stir and I sigh with relief. I get up out of bed and start preparing for the day. My bag was packed, my hair was combed, and my clothes tidied when my mother approached me. My relationship with my mother had been sort of rocky ever since my father died, and we didn't really talk unless necessary.

"So ... Peeta Mellark" She started, and my heart stopped. Where was she going with this?

"Um what about him?" I answered attempting to remain indifferent.

"Oh no reason his father and I used to go out before... well you know what happened." She shrugged.

They used to date? That was news to me. I knew my mother used to live in town and had associated with the other merchant's kids, but as far as I knew my mother only had eyes for my father. I had never really understood this; Seam and Merchant class didn't really mix, period, but I guess love made you do crazy things sometimes.

**Madge**

Pain. Intolerable pain that held me in and out of consciousness was all I could feel. I sometimes heard Gale's voice, but it sounded far away and contorted then I would blank out again. I woke up disoriented "Gale?" I called confused. My tongue was parched, and the whole right side of my face and neck ached.

"Madge honey," Gale's voice was full of relief.

"W-water" I whispered almost incoherently thanks to my half numb lips.

Gale handed me the water no questions asked, and I gulped the water back greedily.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Well do you remember when you sawed off the branch and that nest fell?" He questioned. Foggy memories started to come back to me.

"Sort of" I replied.

"Well that nest wasn't a normal bee's nest"

"It wasn't?" What else could it possibly be then?

"No, that was a tracker jacker nest."

"So what makes them different?" I've heard of a tracker jacker before, but I didn't really know much about them.

"Well their venom makes you see things, and if you have too much venom in your system you either black out or die." He placed a hand on my swollen cheek as he spoke.

"So I got stung?" I asked, "A lot?"

"You got stung three times, once on the ear, cheek, and neck." He answered.

"What about you?"

"Only once on the calf, one got me as I was escaping the scene" He smiled and I tried to return it, but the fact that my cheek was so swollen made that impossible. He laughed at my attempt, and softly kissed my lips. Every time Gale kissed me, it just got better and better. At first I could hardly stand it, but now it was almost nice.

"What about the others?" I asked tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Both dead" He answered curtly, as a tear fell down my cheek at the deaths I had single-handedly caused.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry thick in his tone.

"Sh-she was so young" I say through the steady stream of tears that were now falling, "Were there any others?"

"I heard a cannon early this morning, but we will have to wait until tonight to find out whose it was." He replies, and I continue to cry.

"I know, I know" Gale says, soothingly rubbing my back, "But if you and I want to get home alive, they will all have to die eventually"

"No, I know" I answer rubbing my nose with my sleeve, "It's just hard."

"Think about it Madge" Gale's eyes light up, "Only three more and you and I will be out of here"

A hopeful smile crosses my lips, and Gale wipes the tears from my cheek. I wince as his thumb makes contact with the sting on my cheek.

"Here" He held out a few leaves to me, "These will make you stings feel better."

I took them from his hand, but then looked at him questioningly. What the heck was I supposed to do with them? Gale laughed at my cluelessness, "You have to mash them up and place them on the sting."

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" I asked bewildered, I didn't exactly see a mortar and pestle in our packs.

"You chew them." He states, and I make a disgusted face.

However, desperate times called for desperate measures and I couldn't handle this any longer. I chewed up the leaves, and placed the sticky glob to my neck. The relief was immediate and I promptly fixed my other stings as well.

"Where did you find these things?" I sighed with relief.

"Katniss and I used to bring them home for her mother." Whenever he mentioned Katniss's name a look of longing always passed through his facial features. Here we were the star-crossed lovers and he was thinking of another girl! What did he think would happen when we got back to District Twelve? It's not like he could dump me or anything, we would be the first every set of victors meaning we would be inseparable for life.

Was I not good enough for him or something? What did she have that I didn't? Oh right. History. Of course. Boys like what they know, but I was going to turn that upside down right now. I grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him like I never had before. There. Judging by his shocked, yet sort of happy expression, I bet Katniss had never kissed him quite like that.

**Gale**

One second we were talking about medicinal leaves, and the next Madge attacked me. What was with her? Her mood swings had been giving me whip lash lately. I can't say I hated it when Madge kissed me. Her kisses were soft and sweet, however whenever we kissed I couldn't get Katniss out of my head and that was definitely not healthy for any relationship.

She was probably watching the games feeling hurt and betrayed, I know I would be. I just have to set her straight when I get home, she would see the logic. I hope...


	25. Unexpected

**We are almost at the end of the games! Only a few more tributes left! **

**Read and Enjoy! But also review **

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Unexpected**

**Katniss**

I threw my bag over my shoulder and Prim and I walked to school. She chattered quietly to me, and picked flowers along the dusty road leading into town. I was surprised when my mother told me that she and Mr. Mellark used to date. I wonder if Peeta knew or not?

I waved good-bye at Prim and she heads off into the lower school. High school kids loiter around outside the upper school, but I don't really have anyone to gossip with so I head straight inside. I walk to my first class, art, and sling my bag over the back of my chair. The classroom is almost full, but the desk beside me is empty, Peeta's desk was empty. Where was he? He was almost always early, especially for art.

The bell rang, and the teacher walked in, followed by a frazzled Peeta. His hair was a mess, and I'm pretty sure he had icing on the collar of his shirt. A giggle escapes my lips, and almost everyone in the class turns around in their seats searching for the sound. I try and play it cool, most people wouldn't expect that sound to come from me anyways so they turn away perplexed.

"Thank-you for joining us Mr. Mellark," Mr. Brandon, our art teacher, says icily, "Take a seat."

Kids in our class snicker as Peeta walks awkwardly to his seat.

"Hey" He whispers to me.

Mr. Brandon begins his lesson so I nod back in Peeta's direction.

"Alright class, today we are going to be painting." Mr. Brandon begins, as my peers either cheer or groan.

I groan as art was not my thing. My artistic ability ended pretty much at stick people. I look over at Peeta who is smiling hugely. Peeta was an incredible artist; he had a lot of practice with all the cakes he iced in the bakery.

Mr. Brandon continued to teach the lesson as he passed out art supplies, "So today we are going to be painting a scene from one of your favourite memories. Maybe it's a memory of a birthday party, or a memory that you and your friends might share. It doesn't matter use your imagination, you have until the end of this period to complete it."

I sit back in my chair thinking. What was I going to draw? Most of my favourite memories were of Gale and I in the woods, like the first time we took down a deer, or the time we found that strawberry bush. However, considering going in the woods was illegal and the fact that poaching carried severe punishment, those memories were probably not the best to share.

I decided to paint the time my father took me to the lake for the first time. I remember that being such a happy time, and it was one of the best memories I shared with my father. I look over at Peeta who was already hard at work, eyebrows creased in concentration.

"Where were you today?" I ask Peeta as I dip my paintbrush into the blue.

"I was at the bakery finishing off some cakes." He doesn't even look at me as he speaks.

"Before school?" I ask perplexed. He never worked before school.

"Uh yah, the bakery is always busy around this time."

"What time is that?" There were no holidays or anything around this time.

"People think the games will be over in the next couple of days, and custom cakes need to be ordered a week or two in advance." He shrugs.

"Oh" I say, but my heart beats faster. A few more days and Gale would hopefully be home, however Madge would be too. I frown.

Peeta laughs, "Why are you so sullen?"

"No reason" I answer turning away.

We work in silence for about a half hour or so. My painting, to my surprise, was actually going pretty well. The lake was a shimmering blue, and the sky was perfectly clear. The little girl in the painting was smiling from ear to ear as she doggy paddled around the shallow bay. Peeta peeks at my painting, "Is that you and your father?" He asks.

"Yeah, he used to take me swimming when I was little." I smile, "What did you paint?"

"You will have to wait and find out." He says mysteriously.

"Ugh, can you just tell me," I sigh, "You know I hate surprises."

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and find out."

"When can I find out?" I ask in my sweetest voice possible.

"How about tomorrow at dinner with my family?" He answered.

I practically dropped my paint brush, that was not expected. I didn't think he would want me at his house, me being form the Seam and all. What would his parents think of me? I was suddenly overcome with a feeling of almost stage-fright, and I hadn't even responded to his offer. He probably though I was crazy, "I would love to come to dinner tomorrow." I answer honestly.

He smiles hugely, "Great"

"You promise that you'll show me you're painting then?" I ask jokingly, knowing that Peeta wouldn't lie to me.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He says holding a hand to his chest.

I laugh, "I'll hold you to that one."

"I know" He answers simply.

**Madge**

I had one-upped Katniss, but of course I couldn't enjoy the moment because the ground started to violently shake. We started to run just as we had before. It seemed like we had run forever, but the ground didn't stop shaking. I was blue in the face, and gasping for breath when it finally slowed. We broke through the trees and to our surprise we could actually see the cornucopia peeking through the trees.

"What do we do?" I asked Gale.

"Well, the Gamemakers are obviously trying to push us together," He said, "So the others are probably not that far off."

Made sense. The Gamemakers wanted to push us together for the climax of the games, the final fight. I searched the expanse of the cornucopia, but didn't see anybody. Then I saw a flicker of green against the golden cornucopia.

"Gale!" I whispered pointing at the cornucopia, "Look"

He followed my finger, but then he looked at me confused, "What?"

"Don't you see it?" I ask, how could he not?

"No" He sighs.

"Right there, I see something moving!" I whine exasperated.

He looks again, "Wait, I see it now"

Just then a fiery-red head emerged from inside the cornucopia. I gasp, it was the girl from District seven who had escaped from the careers. She had been hiding in the cornucopia. It was a good idea I had to admit because she wasn't that big, making running her prime defence. She hadn't seen us yet, because we ducked behind a high bush, but she would eventually.

"What should we do?" I ask Gale.

"I don't know, shoot her I guess..." He countered.

"Okay," I let out a cry, but we had to do it, "Do you think the arrow will reach that far?"

Gale gives me a cocky smile, "Of course, its Gale Hawthorne you're dealing with."

"Oh right, I forgot" I answer lamely, not in the mood for teasing.

The girl had her back to us, but I wasn't sure what she was doing. Gale crouched down, and strung an arrow letting it fly when he was sure he had the perfect aim. However, as he released the arrow, the girl heard a sound and flattened her body to the ground. The arrow flew through the sky but didn't make contact with her, instead it skidded across the sandy ground.

"Crap" Gale says as the girl looks in our direction. She obviously knew where the arrow came from, she had seen Gale shoot in training. However, whatever she had heard had her distracted. She hoisted herself from the ground, arrow in hand and bolted in the opposite direction. But when she was almost at the tree line, a blonde haired girl grabbed her from the back. The boy who was her district partner appeared next.

The blonde girl had the red-head pinned to the ground with her arms behind her back. I could hear the girl crying, and her distant pleas. However they were to no avail, because the boy slit her throat. The canon fired and they gave each other high-fives. They watched with smirks on their faces as the hovercraft came to retrieve the body. Their obnoxious grins made me want to jump out of the bush and beat them, but I didn't think that was a good idea for my survival so I settled with crying into Gale's shoulder instead.


	26. Electricity

**Thank you for all the reviews and the critiques. I am glad so many people are enjoying this story, it makes me want to write that much more when I have so many faithful reviewers. **

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Electricity**

**Katniss**

"What should I wear?" I whine at Prim.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter what you wear, just be you." She answered sweetly.

"Uh" I sigh.

I had been at this for about an hour. Tonight I was going to dinner at Peeta's house, and I needed the perfect outfit. The outfit that said I was pretty but not vain, smart but not nerdy, and from the Seam but not really from the Seam. Did that even make sense?

I settled on one of my mother's old dresses. It was the colour of the sky at midday, and the collar was made out of white velvet. I braided my hair into an intricate style, and slipped into a pair of neutral flats.

"What do you think?" I asked Prim.

"You look beautiful, but not at all like yourself." She said.

I stuck my tongue out at her, and she returned it smiling. I walked over to Peeta's house wondering what exactly he had painted in art class yesterday. Mrs. Mellark greeted me at the door.

"Hello" She said coldly.

"Hello Mrs. Mellark, my name is Katniss Everdeen." I answered trying to be as polite as possible.

"I know who you are dear, come in." She motioned for me to come in, "Peeta, your date is here."

I blushed; I guess it was sort of official now. Peeta walked down the stairs smiling his perfect smile.

"Hi" He said kindly.

"Hi" I repeated back.

"Here I'll show you around" He took my hand and showed me around. His house was nice, much nicer than mine. For one thing they actually had a wooden floor, and the furniture wasn't falling apart and in need of repair.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked looking at an old family picture.

"At the bakery still, this is my night off" He said.

"Oh"

There was a sort of awkward silence, but thankfully we were called to dinner so it didn't last that long. I walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the perfectly stable table. My kitchen table at home was sort of wobbly because one of the legs didn't match. Peeta sat down beside me and immediately dug in.

Although I can say that Mrs. Mellark scares me half to death, I cannot say that she is a horrible cook. Tonight she had prepared a delicious roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. We had had this sort of meal at home before, but only on special occasions, and never on a midweek Thursday.

I polished off my plate, and proceeded to help Mrs. Mellark with the dishes. Peeta gave me a queer look but just shrugged. As I was pulling up my sleeves Mrs. Mellark interjected, "Thank-you dear, but your help isn't needed tonight." She smiled. Maybe she would eventually like me.

Peeta was sitting on the couch in the living room; of course the games were on. I came and sat on the couch beside him. Gale and Madge weren't on the screen; instead it was the tributes from one. They were trying to come up with a scheme as to how they were going to kill Gale and Madge. Since two tributes could win this year, the games would probably be over tomorrow.

"Do you think we'll get a day off tomorrow?" Peeta asks.

"Probably" I answer, "The games are pretty much over."

"What will you do when Gale gets back?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know" I sigh, "Probably nothing, he has Madge now." I answer honestly. Then I kick myself, I couldn't let Peeta in. I'd only be setting myself up for more heartbreak. I decided to change the subject.

"When are you going to show me your painting?" I ask.

"How about now?" He answers smiling.

"Okay" He didn't have to ask me twice.

Peeta grabbed my hand and led me out back, "Where are we going?" I ask.

"To my studio" H answered.

"Outside?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I have a sort of makeshift art studio in the shed out back." He said pointing at a rundown shed. He opened the doors, turned on the lights, and I walked in. The room smelled strongly of paint, and the walls were covered with already complete paintings.

"Wow" I say searching for a word to describe how beautiful they were, "You really painted these?"

"Of course" He smiles.

"So where's the one from art?"

"Over here" He points at an easel covered in a tarp. He rips it off dramatically unveiling what lies beneath. The painting is beautiful. A little girl stands in the middle of a classroom; other students sit in a circle around her. The little girl is wearing a red plaid dress, her dark hair pulled back in a braid. Here grey eyes shine, and her mouth is open as if she was singing. I stare at the little girl, thinking that something about her looks familiar. Then I gasp.

"I- is that me?" I ask Peeta, disbelief colouring my tone and features.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" He questions.

"Peeta it's beautiful, much too beautiful to be me." I says stroking the side of the easel, "Why this? Why did you choose this memory?"

"It's one of my favourite memories because it's the first day I met you." I look up at him as he stares right back at me.

"Thank you" I say, he doesn't have a chance to respond though because his lips are busy.

**Gale**

After the killing the remaining tributes stocked off in the opposite direction of us. Madge cries into my shoulder and I pat her back soothingly. Two more left I think, only two more left until the end. Then I could go home, Madge in tow however.

When Madge finally started to quiet down the Gamemakers struck back hard, summoning a thunder storm. Madge and I ducked under some shallow bushes, hopefully under shelter. The thunder cracked across the sky, and lighting struck the ground hard. Madge and I covered our ears to avoid the ear splitting noise.

A lightning bolt struck a tree to the left of us, setting it on fire. Although the water would have put out the flames back home, this was the arena and anything was possible. The fire soon caught the next tree, and then the next. Soon the whole arena would be caught on fire.

"Cornucopia" I yell over the noise.

Madge nods and starts sprinting. Lightning bolts lick at our heels obviously trying to strike us down. I can see the shapes of the other tributes through the smoke. They had gotten caught in the smoke. One of the figures is crawling, but the other wasn't as smart. They stumble along until they fall to the ground a canon firing.

Madge reaches the cornucopia first, but when she places her hand on it to climb inside, a lightning bolt hits the top. An electrical current runs through the metal, Madge jerks back eyes rolling back in her head. I reach the cornucopia and pull her into my lap.

"Madge" I sob, "Madge answer me."

The only response was that of a canon firing.


	27. Stay With Me

**Here is the much anticipated next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Final chapter of Politics and Bows and Arrows to be posted one week from today! Expect it to be a long chapter. **

**Enjoy, **

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**Stay With Me**

**Gale**

I press my fingers to Madge's neck, no pulse. No pulse! That means she's... dead. No. Madge can't be dead. She can't be dead. There is no way I can let that happen. My brain went into overdrive as I desperately tried to remember the first aid lesson Mrs. Everdeen had taught Katniss and I.

I tilted Madge's head back, and pinched her nose. Next I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, blowing air into her lungs. When all I got was the rise and fall of her chest, I maniacally pumped my hands as Mrs. Everdeen had taught us. Nothing. I tried again repeating the steps once more. Tilt, blow, pump. Tilt, blow pump. Nothing once again.

"No" I said out loud tears running down my face, "Madge stay with me."

Tears leaked from my eyes onto her perfectly clear face. I tried one last time to revive her, and when I was about to give up hope she sputtered to live. She coughed and opened her eyes.

"Gale, why am I all wet?" She asked.

I was too stunned to answer. Seconds ago I thought she had died, and now she was talking to me.

"Gale?" She asked her speech slurred.

"Madge stay with me" I said again as she closed her eyes.

I placed my finger at her neck, feeling the faint but still there pulse. New tears sprung to my eyes. She had a chance. I heard footsteps nearby and whipped around. Madge's heart had stopped making the canon fire, but that meant that there was still one last tribute to take care of. I saw their shadow, waiting for me to turn the corner, knife at the ready. I strung an arrow, and turned the corner.

An arrow had pierced through the remaining tributes heart before she even had the chance to register what had happened. The canon fired and the trumpets blared.

"Congratulations, District Twelve Tributes Gale and Madge. You are the Victors of the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed over the arena.

I let out a victorious cheer. We had done it! Madge and I had won against all the odds. I got to go back to District 12 and Madge got to come with me. I took Madge's cool hand in mine, "Madge we won! We get to go home now." She was unconscious so I got no answer.

The hovercraft appeared within moments, hoisting us up with its giant claw. Doctors were waiting with a gurney when we made it up. They ripped Madge from my arms, and frantically hooked her up to tubes and wires.

"She's flat lined" One doctor said solemnly.

"Get her to the OR" Said another.

No! Madge was fine. She was a victor, she was fine.

"Madge" I screamed as they rolled her away down a hallway.

"Mr. You can't come down here. There is a risk of infection." One nurse said as she blocked my path.

"No, I need to get in there. I love her." I said trying desperately to push around the stubborn nurse.

"You are not authorized."

"I. Don't. Care." I spit back.

The nurse snapped her fingers, and I felt a pain in the back of my neck before I blanked out.

**Katniss**

"They made it!" I yell as I dance around the living room, tears springing to my eyes, "He's coming home!"

Prim laughs delightedly, "I knew he would."

"And how did you know?" I question.

"Because I asked him to make it home... for you." Prim replied.

"You did?" I reply.

"I know how much you need him Katniss."

"Prim" I choke out, engulfing her in a hug, "I love you."

"I know" She answered.

I hear a knock on the door, and am surprised to see that it is Peeta.

"Oh hey" I reply.

"Did you see?" He asked.

"Of course" I smile, "They are coming home."

"I know, I know" He replies. He looks sort of on edge, or messy. Whereas the usual Peeta was always sort of perfect.

"What's wrong with you?" I look at his face, his eyes are all wild.

"Katniss you know what's wrong with me." He looked me straight in the eye, but I came up with nothing but a blank. What was he getting at?

"I honestly don't"

He sighs, frustrated, and runs a hand through his dishevelled hair. "You played me, Katniss" He says.

I gasped in shock, "W-what do you mean?"

"You played me. As soon as he leaves, you come and start liking me. You pull on my heart strings, and last night you had the nerve to kiss me!" He says disgustingly.

"No Peeta, I swear I didn't" I cry.

"Answer me honestly Katniss" He looks at me and I nod my head repeatedly, "When he comes back, are you going to go skipping back to him and drop me as if I was just a piece of garbage."

I didn't know how to answer his question. A part of me still loved Gale, but my heart was linked to Peeta as well. I had to think about my answer, "I- I–I" I stutter, unable to form a sentence in my already jumbled mind.

"Wrong answer." He says before turning on his heels, and heading towards the street.

"Peeta, wait, let me explain" I shout.

"Save it" He says harshly.

"Wait" I cry, barely audible.

He doesn't turn around though, and I am left standing in the doorway.


	28. Homecoming

**You guys got lucky and I posted early! I just couldn't wait to hear what you have to say. So here it is the final chapter! The end of Politics and Bows and Arrows. Thank-you so much for all your review and comments, they inspire me to write even more ;). I hope you enjoy the final chapter, but please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the story as a whole. **

**Homecoming**

**Madge**

I awake in an unfamiliar room. A steady beeping greets me, and I look around trying to find the source of the sound. I am hooked up to all sorts of wires and machines, and judging by the fact that the bed had rails on the sides I was in a hospital. I started to rip out all the wires and the oxygen tubes that went into my nose. An alarm sounded, a nurse walked in, and then there was blackness.

I awoke once again, but I couldn't move my arms, because they were secured to the sides of my bed. I tried to arch my back, but that to was secured. I wiggled my nose, glad to find that all wires and tubing had been removed. I started to feel claustrophobic because I couldn't move. My heart rate accelerated, the same nurse walked in, and then there was once again blackness.

I awoke for the third time to find that I was not secured to the bed. I didn't have all sorts of wires attached to me, and the annoying beeping of machinery had been replaced with the ticking of a clock. I wiggle my fingers and toes just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. They all seemed to be in working order.

I ran my fingers through my hair to find that it was as soft and silky as ever. I looked at my fingers to find that the tiny burns and scars that had accumulated over my life had been wiped clean, replaced by perfect milky skin. I rubbed my hands over my now perfectly smooth neck. I rested my hand over my chest, tears springing to my eyes. I had survived the games. I was going to go home and live a somewhat normal life.

I wanted to thank whoever had watched over me from above, but when I placed my hand over my heart in prayer I was shocked. Where my heart sat there was now a defined pump covered by a white bandage. I pressed down on it, but that hurt so I stopped. It was hard to the touch, probably some sort of metal, but how would that have gotten there?

As I was freaking out Haymitch and Gale walked in, followed by a nurse.

"Gale, Haymitch!" I called out relieved that they were alive and well. I couldn't exactly remember what had happened in those last crucial moments of the games.

"Hello Madge" Haymitch said, and Gale smiled.

"Here honey," Said the grandmotherly nurse kindly, "I just need to change your bandages."

"Why are they even there?" I asked, my gaze focused on Gale.

"Full story or short form?" He asked.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere" I replied.

Gale smiled and pulled up a chair, "Well do you remember when I told you to run?"

"Yeah" I replied thinking back. It was really the only thing I remembered.

"Well it was raining really hard, thunder and lighting and everything, and when you went to touch the metal cornucopia a lightning bolt hit the top and the current travelled through your arm straight to your heart." Gale winced slightly, as if the memory was causing him physical pain.

"Then what happened?" I asked fascinated.

"Well I tried to give you CPR, and you came back. You were talking to me and everything." Gale smiled triumphantly, "But then you went unconscious again." The once cocky smile was now erased.

"The boys being modest," Haymitch interjected, "He practically brought you back from the dead"

Gale blushed.

"What is this for then?" I pointed to my chest.

"That's a pacer the medics had to install." Haymitch answered.

"Install?" He was talking about me as if I was a machine.

"Yeah, your heart was pretty fried, and your heart rate was all over the place, so they had to implant a pacer to keep everything working." Gale said.

I sighed with relief. As much as I hated being part machine, I didn't hate being alive.

"Thank-you so much Gale, for bringing me back." I smiled genuinely.

"What about me?" Haymitch jumped in, his tone mocking jokingly.

"Thank-you too Haymitch, for everything." I giggled.

"It's not like the boy wouldn't help you," Haymitch added.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You should have heard him after they wheeled you away on the gurney." Haymitch rolled his eyes dramatically and made a puking motion.

"Haymitch" Gale called sharply, and I jumped.

Now I was really confused, "What did you say?" I asked.

"Well..." Haymitch began, but Gale hit him straight in the stomach causing him to come up breathless, "I guess I'll leave you two alone then." Haymitch said attempting to stand up while still protecting his injured stomache. "Bye kids" He said hoarsely.

**Gale**

Haymitch had already done enough damage, and lying would just make it worse. What I had said was sort of spur of the moment, but I did sort of mean it. I loved Madge, but I also loved Katniss. I wasn't sure if I could decide right now. I had to see Katniss first.

"I just said some things while you were unconscious," I rambled on but she cut me off.

"Stop beating around the bush, Gale what did you say?" She asked.

'Well," I took a deep breath, "I said that I loved you."

Madge looked shocked, but then sort of relieved, "That's it?"

I looked at her with disbelief, "What do you mean that's it! Aren't you mad?"

"Gale, I was unconscious," She said as if I was a small child, "You were under extreme stress, I understand." Was she really saying this?

"So you aren't mad?" I asked again for clarification.

"No" She said shaking her head, "This was really only business, right?"

"Right" I said, but I wasn't sure. At first this was only strictly business. The showmance was just a crutch to get out of the games alive. But over the last couple of weeks I grew to actually like Madge, love even. So she didn't love me at all? I looked over at her and it looked like she was holding back tears.

"Madge, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Gale you aren't making this any easier for me," Madge said. What did she mean now? "I am trying to make this easier on both of us. I know you love Katniss, so go home and be with her. Never mind me, I'll be fine." She had tears streaming down her face now.

"Madge," My voice caught in my throat, "Don't say that, I love you both."

"Okay, sure, but who do you like more?" She asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"I-I don't know yet" I shake my head trying to clear my jumbled thoughts.

It was almost hard to understand what she said through the tears, but it sounded something like, "When you decide come and tell me."

I left her bedside tearing down the halls and to my room. I locked the door behind me and slumped to the ground. I really had to figure this whole mess out, and soon.

**Katniss**

I thought about what Peeta had said, and it made me feel horrible. I had to look at it from his perspective. If Gale were to come back would I go skipping back to him, leaving Peeta behind? I honestly didn't know. I still love Gale, but he has his eyes on somebody else, also I was technically supposed to be his cousin; a scheme we had concocted in order to tame the swirling rumours. I wonder if he liked kissing Madge more than the time when he kissed me.

Today we had to watch the recap of the games. Usually it was a gruesome retelling of the moments we'd rather put behind us, but this year they would hopefully focus more on the romance angle. I shuddered; I would almost rather see the gore.

My mother, Prim, and I walked to the square. Almost all of district twelve had gathered there including Peeta's family. This was the first time in almost 25 years that someone in district twelve had won the games, and considering that two tributes were coming home it was something to celebrate. Shop owners in town were giving away their goods at a discount, a thing you'd rarely see, and people were even singing and dancing.

The mayor who looked overjoyed appeared a few minutes before four in order to give a short speech. He looked ecstatic, not only had two tributes from district twelve come home, but one of them was his daughter. His speech was basically about how we should be grateful, and that we should celebrate. No really?

I was listening to the speech when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around expecting to find prim, but instead it was Peeta.

"Hey" I said startled.

"Hey" He replied.

"Peeta if this was about yesterday..." I begin but he holds up his hand and I stop.

"No I want to apologize for yesterday" Peeta interjected, "I was a real jerk. I know you love Gale, and I shouldn't have asked you to choose."

"Peeta don't apologize" I said. Although is words had hurt me, I couldn't have him hate me. If we were going to part ways we had to do it right. Peeta smiled, and walked away into the crowd.

**Madge**

Once I had been released from the hospital with a clean bill of health, the rest of my day was handed over to my prep team and Cinna. Their hands made me beautiful, and by the end of the day I had been transformed from a bloodthirsty tribute to a gorgeous young girl. Cinna had dressed me in a simple dress that perfectly matched my sky blue eyes.

I couldn't see Gale until the actual ceremony, but I'm sure he looked good too. I could hear the roaring of the crowd before I even hit the stage. Gale and I entered last, and when we did the applause was deafening. People stood up and clapped, and screamed our names from the crowd. I smiled in spite of myself. Once the roaring crowd had died down a little bit, Caesar directed us to our seats and the show began.

I cowered into Gale's side through the reaping, but I actually enjoyed watching our flaming costumes as they made their way down the street. I blushed as I watched Gale proclaim his love for me, but I shut my eyes tight for the sixty seconds we were required to stand on our plates. I relieved every moment as if it was the first time, and by the end I was completely overwhelmed by how many children had died.

Silent tears dripped down my face, and Gale wiped them away with his thumb as the audience awed. I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead I kissed Gale softly on the cheek. Three hours later, and the Capitol was finally done torturing us, Caesar said some parting remarks, and we were escorted back to our rooms by a very proud Effie. She rambled on and on about how proud she was of us, and blah-blah-blah.

Once I got into my room, I fell into bed exhausted. This is when the nightmares began.

**Gale**

_I watched as Madge fell to the ground. I called her name but she didn't answer, instead she violently twitched. I ran to her side, but once I got there the person on the floor was no longer Madge. Cato had taken her place. I looked closer though, and the face had become more feminine looking. The dark hair and grey eyes remained, but the features had changed drastically. Katniss now lied in front of me. I screamed as she opened her eyes, because they were not their normal grey. Instead they had been replaced with President Snow's jet black ones. _

I awoke in a cold sweat sitting straight up in bed. My heart rate was going a hundred miles a minute, as I slumped back into the pillows. I heard screams coming from down the hall, and considering I would never be able to fall back asleep I went to investigate. The screams were coming from Madge's room. I walked into her room and found her thrashing around in bed, screaming her head off.

"Madge, Madge" I said softly trying to wake her up. She wakes with a start, and tries to claw me, "Hey, Ouch, it's me"

Her eyes, which a few seconds ago were crazed, reverted back to normal and she gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry" She whispered, but tears streaked down her face.

"Don't be sorry" I say patting her hair, "Was it a nightmare?"

She bobbed her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She swung her head from side to side.

"Alright then, I'll head back to my room" I said.

"No" she said grabbing my arm, "Stay"

I laid down beside her, deciding that as soon as she fell asleep I would leave. However, almost as soon as I closed my eyes I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Madge**

I woke up in the morning, and found Gale lying beside me. I remember him waking me up last night from my nightmare. When he asked to talk about it, I didn't want to. The nightmare had been about losing Gale, so when he offered to leave I asked him to stay. I couldn't have him leave me twice in the same night. At least I had found an antidote though to the horrible nightmares.

I rolled out of bed trying not to disturb Gale who was still sleeping. I walked down to the dining room, and ate a breakfast of thick porridge with lots of sugar and milk. Gale hadn't even woken up by the time my prep team summoned me for well... prepping. Today was our final interview with Caesar, and then we could return home to our families and friends.

By the time Cinna was done with me, I was dresses in a floor length silk gown that had white flowers along the one strap. My hair was curled in bouncy, golden, ringlets and my make-up was neutral. Before the interview began, Caesar directed us to our seats. We both sat on a small loveseat across from Caesar, and Gale put his arm around me.

Caesar smiled and said, "Now that's what I like to see, two tributes actually getting along for a change."

We both smiled at him, but he didn't notice because he was fixing his already perfectly coiffed hair. The Camera mouths 1, 2, 3, and then we were airing live to all of Panem.

"So Gale, how did you feel when Madge was reaped?" Caesar asked.

"I just felt sadness that we both couldn't live through it." Gale says.

"So you must of been happy then when they announced the rule change," Caesar prodded.

"Of Course" We both answer at the same time. We all laugh, and then the interview carries on. We talked about the games, and what our life would be like once we returned home. Of course Gale and I finished off with a kiss, and the program ended.

Caesar congratulated us profusely, and promised to see us at the Victory Tour. I shuddered I definitely could wait for that. After the interview, I walked back to my suite, scrubbed the make-up of my face, and slipped into the dress I had worn on that faithful reaping day. I looked at myself in the mirror and was glad to find that I looked almost the same as I had the day I was reaped.

Gale and I boarded the train and in a matter of hours we would be back in District Twelve.

**Gale**

I could see District Twelve on the horizon. I could see the foggy outline of mountains, and I already felt better. In a matter of minutes I would be back in my home with my family and friends. It felt like forever until the train finally stopped at the station. Madge met me at the door and clasped my hand in hers.

"One last time" She said sadly.

"Maybe" I answered honestly.

The doors opened, and I was swept up in congratulations. I fell into the arms of my mother and younger siblings as Madge greeted her parents. My mother was crying into my shoulder, and Posy clung to my leg. One blonde head was also hugging me. Prim.

Where Prim was Katniss soon followed. I looked around the crowd trying to find Katniss, and when I did I also found Peeta.

Her and Peeta walked hand in hand to greet me, "Hey Catnip" I said wrapping my arms around her, "I missed you."

"Missed you too, you are my favourite cousin after all" She said returning the hug.

What did she mean Cousin?

"Congratulations Gale" Peeta said.

I gave him a quick nod, looking at Katniss for an explanation. She shrugged her shoulders. The situation started to get awkward, but right at that moment Madge decided to interrupt.

"Oh hey Peeta, Katniss" She said smiling, "Can I borrow Gale for one second" She asked.

"Of course" Peeta answered. I turned around, but I definitely didn't miss the kiss Peeta planted on Katniss's cheek. Katniss had moved on? I looked back at Madge who was waiting patiently for me to respond to whatever she had asked. I hadn't been listening though. Instead I pulled her into a kiss. If Katniss had moved on, maybe Made and I could be together after all.


	29. Sequel!

**Did you guys think I would actually leave you hanging? Of Course not... So thanks to how many of you reviewed and asked for a sequel I am going to give you guys what you deserve. **

**HungerGamesLoverMM**

**So here it is:**

**Keeping Up With The Flames**

**Gale and Madge have returned from the games, but their lives are far from perfect. With romances blossoming and self destructing, and the Quarter Quell looming over their heads will Madge, Gale, and Katniss be able to keep up, or will Panem go up in flames? **

**Prologue**

**Gale**

My life was like a constant game of keep up. Drop the ball and I was out. Only this time it would be for good...


End file.
